


The Rookie Cop And The Time Traveller

by Astrat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Death, F/M, Female Protagonist, G-Virus (Resident Evil), Game: Resident Evil 2 Remake (2019), Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Romance, Sad Ending, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat
Summary: You get stuck in Resident Evil 2, will you be able to survive with the help of a rookie cop and an FBI agent?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first this started as a self-insert fic I wrote in January but now I'm rewriting it. So my best bet is that it's going to be finished.

Sitting on her couch, the girl looked at her TV screen. She just finished the true ending of a game she really enjoys. Resident Evil 2. She liked the game, so she replayed it multiple times enjoying it's layout. Picking a glass of water from the table next to her, she was ready to put the glass down. But something strange happened, the electricity went down. She looked outside the window, and it looks like she's not the only one with this issue. She was ready to just wait for it to come back, when her TV screen lit up with a blinding light, even though it shouldn't considering the electricity isn't up yet.

_What's going on?_

That's all she could think before she no longer was in the comfort of her apartment. Instead, she was in a street. There were cars crashed all around her, fire and a really strange odour. Like rotten fresh. Looking around her, she thought. Was this all a dream? Because if it is, she's down. That's all the girl thought until she felt cold hands around her body, and a stinky breath next to her face. Her eyes widened, and she screamed. This...

This was no dream. _This is reality. A really strange reality._

The person, rather thing because of it's rotten flesh and brain showing, was ready to bite into her neck when she heard the sound of a gun, and the thing was on the ground. She realized, that she was stuck in a zombie apocalypse. The way the thing, the zombie looked was terrifying. Taking a step back, she bumped into someone. Scared that it might be another undead, the girl quickly turned around letting out a yelp. But instead, there was a blonde man. She looked into his blue eyes, and quickly thanked him for his help. _"No need to thank me, come on. Let's get outta here!"_ He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to what seemed like... _the RPD Police Station._

After navigating the streets of Raccoon City, both of them were in front of the police station. Leon was opening the station's gates while the girl was walking his way. The girl saw a zombie trying to get her, but she knew better this time. Using a trick she used to play the game, she waited for the zombie to lunge at her and then quickly turned around avoiding it entirely. Walking past the gates, she watched as the blonde closed the gates and looked at her. _"Nice trick. Where'd you learn that from?"_

_"You know, video games and stuff."_ She nervously replied Leon was a little surprised hearing her statement. After all, he never thought that a game could ever help you in a near death situation. _“Interesting, now let’s go in. I don’t want to hear those groans any longer”_ He said, the girl agreeing. Even though he didn’t know her name, he knew that as a police officer he needs to keep her safe and well.

As the man opened the huge doors of the police station, he was ready to hear the voices of civilians and police officers but instead was greeted by silence. _Only silence._ He was terrified, _what was he going to do now?_ He looked at the person he just saved, who instead of being panicked was calm. Eventually noticing his gaze on her, she asked him;

_"You okay?"_

He wanted to tell her the truth, to tell her that 'no, i'm not.i don't know what to do!', but decided to lie. He did not want to stress and worry her any further considering their situation. So, he nodded and replied;

  
_"Yeah...Let's look around.Stay by my side, we don't want to take any risks."_

She didn't say anything, only nodding and following him as he walked towards a laptop. The laptop was open, revealing a red screen. Looking closely at it, both of them watched a police officer crying for help. With gun in hand, he looked at the camera showing it a little notebook. _"Marvin! I think I found a way out! Through the statue!"_ He said then immediately shooting a zombie. But he didn't have the same luck as them, since no matter how much he kept shooting the zombie would still continue walking not even flinching. _”East Hallway! Watchman’s room! Send reinforcements!”_ As the zombie was walking closer and closer, the men left the camera's view gunshots still being heard. 

Looking at each other, Leon said; _"I need to help him!"_

Reloading his gun, the man walked towards a shutter. He paid no mind to the sign reading 'KEEP OUT' as he immediately pulled the lever. The girl walked over to him, watching as the shutter did not open fully, but luckily there was enough space for them to crawl through. 

_"You mean us, right?"_

_"What?"_ Obviously confused, Leon asked the girl. Why was he putting herself in danger like that?

" _You told me to stay by your side. And I can dodge zombies, remember? I can take care of myself."_

Sighting, he nodded. It looks like he can't say no to her after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon meet another survivor, but there's only one problem...

How she got herself crawling under a half-open shutter, she’s not so sure. She was only enjoying her night playing the game, unti she randomly got transferred into it. Will she ever come back home, will she ever try her favourite food again? She has completely no idea. But for now, she needs to use her knowledge and survive the RPD station with her new partner, Leon. As much as this whole thing has it’s downsides, meeting this fine man isn’t. She’s always loved Leon’s character so being by his side makes her feel much more better. Even though he doesn’t have that much experience, she ‘s sure she can count on him to keep her safe. On her feet again, she looked in the hallway of the East Wing of the police station. A foul smell marking iself not only in the hallway, but the whole building.

_“This place stinks.”_ She said, advancing through the hallway together with the rookie cop.

They were ready to continue, when they saw what looks like a cabinet blocking their way. _"I'll take care of this."_ Leon said, walking towards it. Trying his best to move it, he could hear the girl say. _"You can do it!"_

And so, he did. The cabinet was no longer blocking their path. Walking a little further, he was about to ask for the girl's name until he heard the screams of the police officer. _“Somebody help! Somebody open this door!"_ Running towards the source of the screams, he expected the girl to come after him.

_But she didn't._

Instead, she was stuck in her spot staring at the pile of corpses in front of her. She could barely breathe, she could barely move. Feeling the strong urge to throw up, she put her hand over her mouth trying to not look at the zombies, trying to block away the smell. Opening the door to where Leon was, she heard him yell;

_"Don't look!"_

But it was too late. She watched the police officer, bleeding out. No legs attached to his body. "Oh my god..." She was ready to throw up on the spot until she could feel the door open, a zombie hitting her with the door making her fall on the ground. Crawling towards Leon, she watched as he shoot the zombie doing almost no damage. The zombie was walking closer, until it fell on the desk making files and pens fall on the ground.

Taking it like a good opportunity to escape, Leon grabbed the girl's hand and helped her get up. As they were running the way they came in, they were abruptly stopped by what seemed to be two zombies. _"Shit...!"_ Leon said, ready to aim. But his hands were shaking. He was terrified by what he saw. The police officer. _He couldn't save him... If only he was faster. If only-_

His thinking got the best of him, as the two zombies got on top of him trying their best to rip his flesh. He tried his best to keep them off, and with all his will-power he yelled;

_"Go! Go without me!"_

But the girl didn't listen, only getting a zombie off of him, tried her best to strangle it while Leon dealt with the other one. Taking it as an opening, he punched the other undead twisting it's neck and falling on the floor for a few seconds. Taking his gun he shot it in the legs a few times, and shot the other one the girl was holding in the face multiple times until it was not moving. The girl, obviously shocked from the events felt herself stumble and fall on the ground.

Lending her a hand, he helped her up and said. _"Thanks. I owe you one."_

The girl, only smiled in return and so, they both continued on.

As they were ready to crawl through the shutters again, they were stuck. No, no. No way! They shook, and continued to move, but they were stuck in place. And behind them, they could hear the groans of zombies. They weren't dead!

The girl's eyes widened, as she tried to move over and over again but to no success. Is this how they were gonna die? She could feel her vision blur again, and so she screamed;

_"Someone! Someone help us...Please!"_ She said, losing control of her voice at the end, breaking down in sobs.

The man looked at her. _"H-Hey, we're going to be fine, alright? We're going to be fine."_ He said, in an attempt to reassure the girl. But he was also trying to reassure himself, that they are going to be fine. That they are going to be alright.

He was ready to abandon all hope when he felt someone take ahold of his arm pulling him out of the shutter. The girl screamed again, _feeling a zombie touch her leg_. So, Leon wasted no time getting her out of the shutter. Both of them looked at the girl's leg realizing there is no actual bite and then looked at the one who saved them.

There was a police officer, holding his stomach tightly. His hands were bloody, and he had a sad look on his face. _"I-I'm sorry...For not helping you back there. It's just that-"_

_"It's okay."_ She quickly replied, still not changing the police officer's expression.

_"Marvin Branagh"_ He said, lifting the girl from the ground. She noticed her now bloodied hand, so when the officer wasn't looking she quickly removed the blood with the help of her clothes.

_"I'm Leon, Leon S. Kennedy."_ He said, then looking at the girl. _"And this is..."_ He didn't even know her name this whole time. But are names really important now, considering their situation?

_"(y/n)...Just (y/n)."_

_"Let's sit down...And discuss things."_ The police officer said, both (y/n) and Leon nodding and following him.

Both Diana and Marvin waited patiently for Leon's arrival since he decided to change into his uniform. She felt herself shiver from the cold and heavy air of the police station, so having nothing to do she examined the building. She took notice of the big statue in front of her, and the three medallions that needed to be inserted in it. It's going to be tough to get all three of them, but something tells (y/n) that together with Leon, they might be able to get them and leave the station.

Then, she looked at Marvin who was still clenching his stomach, not saying anything. It was clear, that he was infected. He got bit by a zombie, _and now there is no way back_...He's going to eventually turn into one himself.

_"If you ever see me as one of these things...Shoot."_ He said, before the room continued it's silence. The girl only nodded, not looking at him. How could she reply to this question? She was overwhelmed by the whole situation. She saw Leon again, holding what seemed to be like his jacket. Putting it on the girl's lap, he told her;

_"Here. In case you're cold."_

_"Thanks..."_ She said, putting it on. Then, she watched as Leon and Marvin talked about the situation.

Civilians, police officers being killed by the undead. Either being infected or just killed on the spot, all of them lost their lives one by one. Police officers trying to find a way out, eventually getting killed. Only one officer was able to find the way out, who is now killed himself. And the information is in Leon's jacket, who is now being worn by (y/n).

_"That's awful."_ Leon said, both sad and terrified by these turns of events. If he would have come earlier at the police station, then he would have been dead. _Either dead or infected._

_"So...Leon, (y/n). If you see one, uniform or not. You shoot. Alright?"_ Marvin said, before letting out a deep breath trying to regulate his breathing. Then, taking a pocket knife and a radio he told Leon. "Be careful, alright?"

He only nodded, and he was about to say something when he was cut off by the girl who he saved. _"Don't I get a gun too?"_ She asked, looking at the table. Next to a laptop was a gun, and she looked at Marvin who only nodded.

_"You can get it, it's not like I'll use it anyway."_ He said, looking at the duo in front of him. _"Be careful, alright? I don't want you to end up like them."_

Taking the gun off the table, she felt it's weight. And touching the trigger, she admired it's layout. But then, she switched her focus to Leon.

_"Leon, how about we go and search for the medallions?_ " she asked, immediately earning his attention.

_"Excuse me, what?"_ Oh no. Sweating a little, she looked at the man then immediately getting up and started talking in a nervous voice.

_"U-uhm...It's in the notebook you picked up! Gimme it!"_

_"I think it's in the pocket of my jacket."_ The girl listnened, checking both pockets then showing him the notebook revealing little sketches of three statues and combinations, three medallions coming out of the stautes then being put in the big staute next to them. _"This will take us in the parking lot! We'll get out!"_ She replied, waiting for the man's reply.

_"I see.Marvin, do you have any ideas where we can find those statues?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon have a little fight regarding Marvin's situation...

"Alright _so he said that on the second floor happen to be two, and we already took care of the other one."_ " (y/n) said, touching her chin deep in thought. At first, she wasn't very talkative, but right after getting the Lion medallion, she started getting a little more comfortable with the man. The girl closed her eyes, and then quickly opened them. Right now, they were on the first floor of the RPD station, in the West Wing. As much as she told herself 'we will be fine, we will get through this alive' , there is always that thought at the back of her head telling her how she's going to lose her life. How she's going to become an infected herself, just like Marvin.

Speaking of Marvin, she looked over at Leon. " _What are we going to do about Marvin...?"_

_Silence._

_"What do you mean? You're not implying...killing him as a human, right?"_

_"..."_

_"No."_

_"But-" She was about to talk back to him, when she was cut off._

_"No. Look, (y/n), we're NOT taking human lives. And if you do...You're on your own."_

_"Leon...I didn't mean it like that."_

_"Then how did you mean it? You know what, let's continue walking."_

Well, she certainly angered Leon. It was never her plan, but thinking about Marvin turning into a zombie....It broke her heart. How does it feel...being a zombie? Are you still conscious, with no control of your body, hunger overtaking your senses? Trapped inside your own mind, is how one could best describe it. Or, you could be a walking corpse, which these zombies are, with no thoughts or thinking. Just attacking. Who knows, whatever happened here...is inhumane. And one thing for sure, is that someone made all of this mess. All of this can't happen randomly. Someone, with their own hands turned these people into flesh eating monsters. And (y/n) knew exactly who. 

At the end of the hallway, they saw a big red door. They were about to open it, when the hands of the undead made their way into the building, luckily, they couldn't get in because of the wooden boards attached to the windows. Both (y/n) and Leon started at the boarded windows, hearing the groans and high-pitched screams of the zombies trying to get in. But luckily they can't. Well, at least through this window, (y/n) thought when she heard the sound of a mirror shattering. Quickly entering through the doors, they found themselves in a room, where there was a door. They wanted to go through it, but sadly, it was locked away by chains. They needed to cut them, somehow. _"Leon, let's remember this for later."_ She said, pointing at the locked door. Leon only nodded, looking at an open window. 

They could easily use the big box on the ground for support to climb out of the window, most likely entering a new hallway. So, Leon watched as the girl approached him looking at the box and up the window. She nodded, watching Leon step on the box supporting his weight, then climbing out of the window. As he was on ground, he looked at the girl trying her best. Eventually, she jumped out, Leon catching her. 

_"Thanks, Leon."_

No reply. 

Well, what did she expect? She watched Leon, following him into what seems to be 'The West Office'. Inside the office, there were what used to be desks for each police officer with displaying their names. The girl analyzed the office, while Leon read a paper on what would have been his own desk for the station. _"Be glad you're not here, rookie."_ He read out, earning her attention. Putting a hand on his shoulder, she asked him.

_"You okay?"_

Was he ok? No, he wanted to say that but in the end, it was his _duty_ to protect and serve people. He put the note aside, in his pocket and gave the girl a fake smile, trying his best to make her feel better. Speaking of which, the way he treated her after their little 'fight', he had to apologize for that. "Yeah, _and...I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I guess my feelings got the better of me.”_ His fake smile fading away, showing his actual expression. He was scared, really really scared. All of the other police officers in the station are either dead or infected, and they saw no survivors except for them.

_"It's okay to show your emotions about all of this Leon. I won't think any less of you."_ She spoke in a soft voice, patting his shoulder. 

_"I...thanks. Really. I appreciate it."_ He said, his expression softening up a little. The girl was glad that she made the police officer feel a little better, considering their circumstances. 

_"Now, show me one of these real smiles of yours, okay?"_

That made Leon laugh a little, but that was shortly broken by groaning on one of the desks, one of the police officers getting up walking towards them. 

_"It just broke our bonding moment!" (y/n)_ said, getting out her handgun. But there was only one problem. She had no idea how to shoot. 

" _I'll take care of this."_ Leon said, shooting at the undead.

" _You better teach me how to shoot a gun, okay?!"_ She said, seeing another zombie wake up from it's deep slumber. But whatever danger came their way, both Leon and (y/n) knew that they're going to make it out alive, one way or another. 

Eventually, both of the zombies were on the ground and Leon and (y/n) were ready to leave the West Office and get on the second floor. Which they did. Walking up the stairs, the duo was surprised by a zombie in the blue uniform lunging at them, the girl taking a few steps almost falling down the stairs. But she was lucky enough not to, and so she watched Leon shoot the zombie. They expected, like usual for the zombie to keep going after a headshot but this time, it's head exploded. 

_"Holy! Leon, you hit a critical!"_

_"A what...?"_ He expected the girl to be disgusted like he is, but instead she was happily telling him about the so called 'critical'.

_"That moment when you headshot a zombie and it's head explodes! That's what we call a critical. Luck is on your side, it seems." She said, walking in front of him._

_"Is this something from these games of yours?"_

_"Stop it, you sound like my mom!"_

She laughed, immediately entering a door. Inside, there was a shower room. They wanted to continue, but they couldn't because of a powerful stream blocking their path. " _Such an inconvenience"_ Leon said, sighting. But instead, (y/n) was not bothered by it at all. 

_"Don't worry. We'll come back to it later."_ She said, them immediately opening the door only for a zombie to lunge at her. She screamed, not having enough time to get her gun. 

_"(y/n)!"_ Leon said, immediately shooting the zombie the head exploding again.

_"Critical...yay..."_ The girl said again, in a not so excited voice. She started at the headless zombie, the audacity! Lunging at her like that. _"Let's continue moving forward."_ She said, leaving the room, luckily not another zombie was ready to lunge at her this time. They climbed the stairs again, no zombie protecting the third floor and very ready to continue forward until the girl screamed- she looked at the shadow of a woman, from the room. Immediately realizing what she did, she sighed and muttered under her breath. " _Gets me every time..."_

Leon had no idea what she meant, but she only advanced forward to the room where the shadow of the woman is. There was no door, so they were not surprised by seeing no zombie ready to attack them. Inside the room, where on a desk was a lamp with a doll next to it. Oh, the shadow was the doll's. 

_"Pfft."_

_"Don't laugh at me! It caught me off guard, okay?"_

She said, walking to the table knocking the doll on the ground and getting a blue. The key looked fancy; It's color silver and at the end of it had the shape of a blue spade. Looking at a door with the same blue spade sign, she said. _"The spade key will probably open this door."_ She said, walking closer to it. _"Pretty convenient, if you ask me."_

_"Yeah, put it in."_ The police officer said, looking at her. 

_"That's what she said"_ (y/n) replied, laughing at her own joke.

_"..."_

_"Sorry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for putting the 'that's what she said' joke at the end i'm not funny i know but i cannot control my bad jokes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon meet Claire Redfield, but the meeting is short-lived...

As (y/n) opened the door, she looked around noticing they were in a hallway with a door in the left. Walking closer to the door, both of them were alerted by the sound of something walking on the window. Immediately turning around, Leon grabbed his gun and examined the window. Nothing. Well, that's strange. 

Leon didn't really mind the incident, but his companion was more than shocked. She was scared. With her heart beating out of her chest, she tried regulating her breathing. They were closer and closer to meeting the Lickers, and she wasn't sure how she could handle them. With their brain sticking out, no eyes and sharp and longs claws...not to mention the creature's flesh. They look like they were skinned alive. 

_"It's okay. No need to be scared, alright?"_ Leon said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Exactly how she did to him. He was trying to make her feel better, even though it wasn't really helping. Letting out a deep breath, she looked at him and nodded.

_"Yeah, thanks..."_

  
And so, they opened the door and inside they were greeted by one of the three medallions. They wanted to get it, but it was locked away by some metal bars. Sighting, both of them looked at the explosives guarding the door. Both of them knew what to do.

_"Looks like we need explosives for this."_

_"Oh my god, really?! Thank you so much for blessing me with this knowledge, Leon. You are truly a genius..."_

_"Really? Thanks!"_

Looks like he didn't know sarcasm. Shaking her head, she continued walking on where she saw another door, next to it a bookshelf. Oh...and how could you forget about the zombie sticking out of the ceiling? 

Disgusted by it's appearance, the girl tried her best to avoid the monstrosity and opened the door. It looks like they were in the library. Who even needs something like this? Oh yeah, this station used to be a museum. How could she forget that? It looked like they were on the second floor of it, but with access to seeing the first floor. (y/n) was ready for them to continue on, but instead, she heard Leon's voice;

_"Hey, wait. How about I teach you how to use a gun?"_

_"From here?"_ She immediately replied, walking closer to him.

_"Yeah, better than nothing."_

Nodding, she gave him the gun. The girl listened to him telling her the basics, on how to fire and gun, reload all of that. _"This is a handgun or a 9mm pistol. The 9mm is the ammunition you need for it"_ He said as if she didn't know that from playing the game already. But the girl rolled along with it, acting as if this is new information.

On the other hand, Leon felt good teaching someone how to use it. He felt proud of himself, but he felt as if he wasn't explaining good enough or the girl didn't understand anything. He watched her nod, looking at him with eager eyes as if telling him 'come on, give me the gun! I wanna shot things!' 

_"Here, you can try shooting at some of them. But be careful, we need to save a lot of ammunition. "_

_"OK."_

She finally said, feeling the heaviness of the gun in her grip. She aimed her gun at a blonde zombie, walking around the library. She was about to shoot it when it moved out of her aim shooting a chair nearby. 

_"It's alright. I wasn't good at it either."_ He said, and (y/n) was ready to shoot again when the noise of Leon's radio was heard. Lowering her gun down, she looked as Leon got his radio, immediately hearing Marvin's voice.

_"Hello, Leon? Can you come back here? There’s something you might want to see.”_

Looking at each other, Leon replied; _"We'll be right there."_

As the line was cut, the man looked apologetically at his companion who only shook her head. _"It's okay, Leon. Let's go."_

Leaving the library, both (y/n) and Leon were looked at Marvin who was on the laptop looking at the security camera, zooming on a place. There was a girl her entrance being blocked by a fence. _”Leon, (y/n), you finally arrived.”_ he said, showing them what he saw himself. _"I think you might like this."_

Leon looked at the laptop, his eyes lighting up. "Claire!" he said, giving the girl enough space to look herself. "She's a girl I met trying to get into the city. (y/n) , let’s go after her!"

(y/n) nodded, looking at Marvin to give them the instructions. 

_”You can go there through the Waiting Room.”_

They thanked the fellow officer, and so they climbed up the stairs and entered the room to their left and just like Marvin described it, it was indeed a waiting room. Inside it was a locked door, but it had the same blue symbol matching their key. Unlocking it, they were greeted by a hallway once again. With a door in front of them, the girl entered it with Leon after her.

_"What are you doing? We have to go after Claire!"_

  
_"Relax...Here."_ She said, picking up a white card, in green saying _'Weapons Locker'_. _"You'll need this later."_ She said, putting it in his pockets. _"Now, let's go and save Claire."_

The moment they left the room, they felt the ground shake under them and the sound of a helicopter...? A helicopter crashed into a building! What the hell? 

_"I'll go ahead. Jesus, be careful."_ Leon said, walking ahead and looking sharply at the helicopter. What happened there? 

At the end of the hallway, they opened a door leading to outside the station. Kinda... A fence was blocking the way. Walking down a pair of stairs, both of them looked at the fence...and saw Claire! She was still there!

 _"Claire!"_ Leon said, touching the fence. If only they could get her out somehow. _"I'm so glad you're okay!"_

 _"We really gotta stop meeting like this!_ " The red-head smiled at him, gripping the fence herself and then directing her attention to (y/n). She gave her a smile before introducing herself; _"My name's Claire. It's nice seeing another survivor out here!"_

 _"Yeah, agreed. (y/n)."_ The girl wanted to shake her hand, but the sadly the fence was blocking the way. 

_"We need to find a way to get you outta here,"_ Leon said before they could hear the sound of the helicopter exploding! As they were caught off guard, they failed to notice the zombies slowly getting up from their dumb slumber. 

_"Behind you!"_ (y/n) pointed, looking at the zombies slowly making their way to the red-head. _"Can't you climb the fence?"_ she asked, the girl only replying;

 _"I don't think so, but don't worry about me. I'll be careful. Now you should go!"_ She said, both of them watching as the girl perfectly dodged a zombie trying to lunge at her kicking it in the legs, making it stumble giving her enough time to give it a shot in the head. Using her quick reflexes, she got another zombie's hand putting it in it's mouth as she shoot it in the head multiple times, the creature falling on the ground. Soon, the girl was out of their view, only Leon and (y/n) left. 

_"That was so cool."_ They both said, before getting a bolt cutter cutting the chains on the door next to them. 

_"Looks like it's the two of us again,"_ Leon said, disappointed

_"What? Don't enjoy my presence?"_

_"N-No! I didn't mean it that way..."_

_"Yeah, I get it. Let's go."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon manage to get out of the police station alive...but both of you encounter a 'little' problem underground...

With the chains down, Leon opened the door. What they didn't expect was the odour coming from inside the building, most specifically from the corpses. The girl was stuck in spot, seeing the corpses that scarred her when they tried to save that police officer. Leon walked on ahead, realizing there were no zombies after them and then walked to another door that was chained last time they were there. 

Getting the other chain down, Leon expected for the girl to follow them but instead, she didn't move at all. She only looked at the bodies, hand over her mouth. Walking closer to her, he tried to reassure her

" _Let's go. All of this will be better soon, alright?"_

 _"..."_ She didn't say anything, only opening the door to the chained door. Leon knew that what she saw scarred her, hell he's scarred himself. He's afraid because at any point he or (y/n) can be bit. And he doesn't want that. He swore to himself he'll protect anyone in his way, but first, he has to make sure he can protect himself.

The girl didn't say anything until they were close to getting the third and final medallion. They managed to get the second, meeting a Licker. But as usual, the girl didn't say anything and calmly walked to the end of the hallway. Leon wasn't sure what happened to her, and he wasn't sure that her sudden quietness was a good or bad thing. He missed these jokes she often did, or just her talking to him in general. But he understood her wanting a little bit of space, so he kept quiet himself. 

Now, ready for the cell to explode he made the girl wait outside for him which she agreed to. 

Patiently waiting for Leon, (y/n) looked down at all the zombies. Just what happened to her? Why is she here? Why must she endure all of this? The more she saw the rotten flesh, the more she saw the dead bodies, the more she heard screams from the undead she thought she'll get used to it. But she couldn't. She felt sick, terrible and she just wished she could be home again, take a warm bath and act as if she didn't experience anything she just saw. But that wouldn't happen, would it? 

Hearing the explosion, the girl got a little worried but she was sure Leon was fine. After all, he always had her back. She just wished she could do the same for him. Is there a way to use the knowledge she already knew?

That's all she thought about until she saw Leon open the door, immediately shutting it after him and letting out a deep breath. The girl looked at him, before asking;

_"How was it?"_

With a smile on his face, he showed her the third medallion. _"We can finally get out! Aren't you excited?"_

 _"...Yeah."_ She only nodded.

  
In front of the statue, she watched as Leon put in the third medallion. They watched as the statue moved, granting them access to a gate that would get to the parking lot. Leon turned around to get Marvin, but he was already there looking at Leon with a sad look in his eyes.

_"It looks like he was right. It must take you to the parking lot."_

_"You mean us, right?"_ Leon said, and as much as he didn't like to admit it. There was no hope for Marvin. Sighting and clenching his fist, before turning around. _"Let's go, (y/n)."_

Opening the gate to the room, they looked at Marvin one more time before the inside of the statue covered their exit. Sighting, Leon got some shotgun shells of the table and looked at an old typewriter. Why was something like this here? Looking around the room, it was pretty fancy with the wooden furniture and red carpet. And on the wooden table, the girl noticed a grenade. Looking at it, she decided to save it for her just in case. 

_"Let's get out of this shithole,"_ Leon said, walking towards an elevator taking them down deeper and deeper into the hidden part of the RPD station. Both of them didn't say anything, only thinking about their current situation. How they just left someone behind.

With the elevator finally stopping, they walked down some stairs before taking a turn to the left. Walking forward, both of them were spooked by loud footsteps above them. _"What was that?"_ Leon asked, and the girl replied;

_"Footsteps. Someone's here with us. Or maybe something."_

_"Stop it, you're freaking me out. This area's supposed to be safe. How can a zombie get in?"_

_"Maybe it's not a zombie."_

Arriving in a place looking like kind of a factory storage, they wanted to walk towards a room which was blocked by a bookshelf. _"Here, let me take care of this."_ Leon said, trying his best. It was heavier than the other one he lifted when he entered the station, but he finally did it. 

Taking a step forward, he was surprised by a blonde man falling from the ceiling. Not man, rather a monster. One of his arms being bigger than the other, showing his flesh. "Jesus, stay back!" He said, taking a few steps back trying to get his shotgun. But the monster was faster, grabbing him by the collar and then smashing him on the floor both of them falling to the lower level of. 

_"Oh my god, Leon!"_ The girl said, staring down at Leon alone with that monster. 

_"I'll be okay!"_ He said, shooting the monster at his big arm, watching as an eye was attached to it. He didn't need to be told what to do, but the girl screamed anyway;

_"Shoot the eye!"_

Nodding, he got his shotgun out shooting it multiple times. Both of them thought that the battle was going smoothly, but instead, Leon got hit by the monster's sharp nails making him fall on the ground. 

_"Leon!"_ The girl screamed, watching the creature inch closer grabbing him by the head, attempting to smash his skull. Panicked, the girl looked at the grenade she was holding. She never used a grenade before, but now she really needed to. Sighting, she pulled the pin and threw it next to the monster. 

"Leon go!" She said, Leon finally getting his knife stabbing it in the eye. As the monster let go of his head, he ran away and watched the grenade explode on him, making it stumble and fall down the unknown abyss. The girl jumped from one side to the other, watching a woman lower the ladder down for Leon. Both of them made eye contact, before the woman walked away. She ran to the ladder, watching Leon climb it.

_"Thanks for that...it really saved me. And the ladder."_

_"No problem...But I wasn't the one who lowered it. There might be other survivors after all."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon are finally in the parking lot...but something is blocking your way out.

_"Really? That's great! Where are they?"_ Leon asked, looking around. But there were no signs of any person here except for them. 

_"Or maybe it was just a ghost...and this place is haunted!"_ The girl said, and Leon only shook his head a little smile on his lips. He was happy the girl was back to her usual self, and so they decided to leave this place. Still no sign of another survivor. 

_"What did they look like?"_ Leon asked, climbing the ladder leading to the parking lot.

_"It was a woman, she wore sunglasses."_

_"Sunglasses?"_

_"Yeah, and she wore some black heels too."_

_"Interesting. Maybe we'll meet her in the parking lot."_

_"Probably."_

Now, they were in the parking lot. They expected to meet the survivor here, but again there were no signs. Both of them breathed in the fresh air of the night, finally free of the smell haunting their senses in the station. Walking ahead, they were ready to leave the parking lot.

  
But there was only one problem. The exit was blocked by bars and they needed to get out.

  
With a sad look on his face, Leon gripped the bars and said, under his breath. _"I'm sorry..."_

The girl only looked at him in surprise, before replying; 

_"What are you even apologizing for?"_

Leon felt guilty. He gave her false hope, that they were going to get out. But no, there was always an obstacle in their way. The girl needed no answers no figure out the man's guilt. So removing his hand from the bars and holding it in her's she told him. _"No need to apologize. You had no idea, alright? If we continue working together, we'll be fine."_

 _"Yeah..."_ He said, a small smile making it's way on his face. Then, the girl smiled even wider. " _I have a joke. What did Tarzan say when he-"_

She was cut off by a dog's growl. Both looking at the dog, Leon wasted no time getting his gun and was ready to shoot. But the problem was, the dog was much more agile than the zombies they met before thus making it way harder to shoot. The dog wasted no time getting on top of Leon, making him fall on the ground dropping his gun. 

Panicked, the girl got out her own gun and tried shooting the dog. But it had no ammunition! Looking at Leon's gun she got it, and when she was ready to shoot she was beaten to it. Someone else was in the parking lot with them. Leon got the dog off of him, watching a stranger walk from the shadows.

It was indeed the woman (y/n) described. Black heels and sunglasses. 

_”Who are you?”_ Leon asked, looking at the woman getting his gun back and pointing it at the stranger.

 _"Ada Wong, FBI agent."_ She said, showing her badge. 

(y/n) only looked at her, an amused smile on her face. _"Mh, sure. Whatever you say."_

 _"(y/n), no need for trust issues. We're in an apocalypse. We need to help anyone we can."_ He said, then looking at the woman. _"Leon S. Kennedy. And this is (y/n)."_

  
_"Alright, I guess you know how to get out of here?"_ The woman asked, walking closer to them. Still on guard though.

 _"We need some kind of key-card. We'll probably find it somewhere around here._ " She said, the agent only rolling her eyes. Even though the sunglasses were blocking her eyes, she can just feel it.

 _"Great."_ Ada said, turning around and leaving the pair. They watched as she walked towards a door. And Leon and (y/n) looking at each other, both silently agreed to follow her.

Inside the door the woman walked in was a prison. Numerous zombies were locked inside cells, trying to reach out for both of them. Anticipating their meal. But at the very end, there was a cell. A cell with a human being. Walking closer to it, they watched a man hair tied in a ponytail smoking a cigarette. And something noticeable was hanging around his neck. A key-card. A key-card they needed to get out.

  
_"Hello?_ " (y/n) said, touching the bars of the cell. The man looked up, realizing two people were still alive and well. Getting up, he walked towards them he spoke out;

_"Oh my god, someone's alive! Please get me out of here!"_

_"Wait, you're in a prison cell. That must mean you've done something wrong."_ Leon said, earning a weird look from (y/n).

Sighting, the girl said. _"Really, Leon? There's no need for trust issues. We're in a zombie apocalypse. Let the poor man go."_

Leon got it, the girl was mocking him for his hypocrisy. He got it, but this man is locked in! And who they met was an FBI agent! Rolling his eyes, he asked;

_"What did you even do?"_

_"Well, in the first place. I'm Ben. A reporter."_ He started explaining. Someone by the name of 'Chief Irons' , the chief of the police station locked him up in there. Because he wanted to find more information, more about _Annette Birkin._

 _"Wait, who even is Annette Birkin?"_ Leon cut in. Ben wanted to explain, but stopped." _Do you hear that?"_ He said, taking a few steps back. Both of them were confused, there were no sounds. Did Ben go insane in his cell? The reporter was now with his back at the wall. 

_"You big idiots! It's going to get you!"_ He screamed, panicked. Both (y/n) and Leon were looking at each other, questioning the man's sanity. 

_"Look, man. Give us the key card. And you're out."_ (y/n) said, putting her hand between the bars of the cell."Give. It."

"I don't trust you! Get aa-" He was cut off by a hand breaking the wall, strangling him in full force. Both Leon and (y/n) were startled. Leon took a few steps back while (y/n) got her hand out of the bars, shaken. The man's screams were horrifying until they stopped. It was now silence, no one said anything only looking at the reporter's dead body. If only they could have done something, then he might have been alive and well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon need to get two electrical panel parts. But the problem is...a new creature seems to follow you everywhere with the desire to get your heads.

_"Let's just see what we should do..."_ The girl said, turning around avoiding to look at the corpse hidden away by the cells. Leon nodded, trying his best to keep his cool. Just what exactly happened? What was that thing? 

_"Two electric parts lost, the electric panel won't work. Without it, we won't be able to open the cells. I trust that you will go and get them? Who even put the second electric part in the clocktower? The first should be in this building."_

  
(y/n) read, earning a sigh from Leon. _"It will take us so much time to get those..."_

_"Well, maybe it would take us less time if we moved our asses."_ She said, walking on ahead. She was right, it's better to move now than just complain about it.

  
Both of them found their way back to the police station, in an attempt to find the second part for the electric panel. Luckily, they found the first part in the parking lot. 

_"Why...is it so hard to leave this station."_ Leon said. Even though this used to be his work-place, he hates the thought of it now. Filled with corpses of innocent civilians and police officers. Can't he just escape it?

_"F."_

_"What?"_

  
Leon wanted to ask more, when the girl pointed at a ladder. Letting the girl go down first, he watched her land on the ground looking at the flames nearby. While she was looking, Leon wasted no time going down the ladder himself. But there was one problem; He was too heavy. 

_"Shit."_

Was all he could say before he fell down, earning a laugh from the girl. 

_"Not funny."_

They entered a door, revealing the hallway the police chopper crashed into when they first met Claire. Speaking of Claire, both of them wished she was okay. But there was a problem, they couldn't advance because of the flames. "You gotta be kidding me." Leon said, before turning around. 

_"Luck isn't on your side, it seems."_

_"Yeah."_

Pulling a lever, it seems to have made the trick thus making the fire disappear. Well, that was easy. Walking back into the hallway, Leon was ready to complain about the police chopper blocking their way. When it was lifted up by a monster. A monster resembling man, it wore black clothes and a fedora. Who organized the guy's wardrobe?  
  
_"Jesus Christ!" Leon yelled, turning around ready to leave the hallway._

_"I don't think that's Jesus Christ, Leon."_

"You're not funny."

  
There was no way to fight the monster, him being too strong for them. So, they admitted defeat and ran away. Even if it didn't look like it, the creature was a huge idiot. Sometimes he didn't enter certain rooms or didn't even notice them behind him. And that made their journey traversing the police station with the monster much easier because of it missing brain cells. 

(y/n) told Leon about the clocktower, it was on the third floor. She told him about how she read about it since she wanted to visit the whole city. But that was a lie, of course. But Leon blindly believed her. 

So now, they were in the library moving bookshelves to arrive on the third floor. The girl told the man they can't just go directly because of the wood being too fragile. How does she know that? Well, when Leon was speaking with Marvin the girl looked around and noticed the wood.

But that was a lie.

And he blindly believed her, again. 

_"Okay, I think we can walk over them now,"_ Leon said, looking up at the girl was testing the bookshelves. Nervously, she took a step and continued walking forward. Luckily, she encountered no problem and she was safely on the other side. 

_"It's all good."_

While walking on the bookshelves, they heard the sound of the door opening. Leon panicked, but on the other hand, the girl looked relaxed. She watched as the creature walked towards her, not bothering to take the route they created. Rather, the route with the wood in poor conditions.

_"(y/n)!"_ The man said, ready to shield the girl from an attack. But instead, the moment the creature took a step, the wood collapsed earning the attention of the zombies, ready to walk towards him. "Let's go!" Leon said, opening the door getting them towards the third floor.

_"What an idiot, that Mr X."_

_"You and that nickname."_ Leon smiled, remembering their little talk about the creature. 

_..._

  
_Both of them were making their way to the library of the RPD police station. With the creature breathing down their necks, both Leon and (y/n) couldn't wait but to leave the station and hopefully 'it' too._

_"You know, we should give that thing a name." The girl said._

_"A nickname? Is that really necessary?"_

_"Stop being so lame, Leon! Of course, it is!"_

_"Well then, the Tyrant?"_

_"Ew...hell no. I say, Mr X, it sounds fancier."_

_"Fine."_

_"Aww...you mad?"_

_..._

They opened the door to the third floor, both of them looking down. They could see the statue that they used to go the parking lot, the second floor, and most importantly...Marvin. He was walking in the Main Hall, but he was no human. Instead, it looks like the infection finally won him over and he was no longer human.

 _"Marvin...I'm so sorry."_ Leon said, clenching his fist. The girl, not knowing what to say only touching his shoulder. Letting out a deep breath, Leon said;

_"Let's go."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon get to open Ben's cell...finding some new information about the outbreak

  
They walked the long corridor until they reached a door. Only to be attacked by a zombie. Surprised, Leon gave the zombie a hard punch, that barely made any damage, but gave the girl a chance to get Leon’s gun from his hip pocket and shoot the zombie. Its head exploded, that means it’s one hell of a critical!

"Nice shot." Leon smiled, getting his gun back. 

The girl thought it was weird. She had her own gun, but instead, she reached out for his gun. 

"Something wrong?" 

She shook her head, replying; "No, let's just get the second electrical part."

Inside the room, the girl sat down on a wooden chair and watched as Leon did all the work. She came to realize that she was clinging to Leon all the time. Can't she do something to help him? She always reaches out to him for help, she sort of sees him as her protector. But what does Leon see her as? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the orange box on the ground falling down, getting up and opening it she said. "Alright, I think that's all. Time to head back to the parking lot." 

Leon sighed, realizing that the creature still roams the hallways of the station. "Stay by my side, alright? We don't want this 'Mr X' to kill us." 

"...okay."

And so, they continued on leaving the third floor and making their way to the parking lot. Or so they wanted, but something interrupted them. The Tyrant walked in front of them, ready to punch the girl. But when he was preparing for a punch, the girl immediately turned around and ran past him and ran deeper into the police station. With Leon after her, he asked; 

"What was that?" 

"Pure skill. Just do that every time he tries to punch. He's a little slow."

She said, feeling proud of herself for telling him her little trick. Every time she played the game, Mr X was never quite an inconvenience except when she wanted to get the jack for the library. But other than that, she was pretty used to him and never quite saw him as a threat. But she never thought she'll use her tricks in reality. It's quite amazing how everything is the exact same as the game. Leon's jogging, easily dodging zombies if you know what you're doing, and the Tyrant. 

Now they were back in the cells, feeling the strong odour of dead bodies and hearing the groans of zombies stuck in cells, desperately reaching out for them in hopes of getting a new meal. 

Near Ben's cell, they looked at the electrical panel now inserting the two parts. Now this is the time to show Leon her skills! Pushing Leon out of the way, she said; 

"Move out of the way, normie. Cause I will do this for you!"

She said, immediately playing around with the panel for a good old five minutes with almost no luck. Sighting, Leon lightly pushed the girl out of the way, saying;

"Just let me do this instead." 

And just like that, the cell opened. 

"You were just lucky." 

Entering the cell, Leon crunched down and got the parking lot card while (y/n) noticed a voice recorder next to Ben. Picking it up, she touched Leon's shoulder and got her face closer to his. A little red, the man was about to ask her what she was doing when (y/n) out the voice recorder closer to his ear and pushed play. 

They could hear two voices coming out of the voice recorder, the voices being cut off a little. But they could certainly pick up something;

  
”But that doesn’t explain the rumours about the orphanage.” Ben’s voice rang out. ”I-I just find it way too coincidental Umbrella’s one of the benefactors.”

”You told me this interview was going to be about the new scholarship Umbrella set up.”A feminine voice rang out.

”Come on Annette, nobody wants to know about that. Instead, they want to know about the G-virus and the-”

”Where did you hear about this”

“And that big fucking sinkhole in the city. Which rumour has it, it’s going straight to your underground lab, by the way.”

”Interview’s over.” The woman said, clearly annoyed.

“Bitch.”

  
With the recording being cut, (y/n) said; 

"Oh the TEA."

"It looks like we got our main suspect for the outbreak. Come on, let's get out of here."

But little did they know, they accidentally opened the cells to the hungry zombies eagerly waiting for their next meal.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Leon finally get out, only to meet another survivor.But there is a little problem...

"Oh shit." Both of them said together, looking at each other and then at the zombies. They better think, and fast! Looking around her, the girl noticed the lever opening a cell. That's another route they can take! 

"Do you have a grenade on you?" The girl said while opening the cell. Leon nodded, walking in front of her. Leon walked ahead, only to see the Tyrant coming for them. 

"Are you serious right now?!" He said, taking a few steps back and dodging his attack, grabbing the girl by the wrist only to be stopped by zombies blocking their way to the exit. 

"Use your grenade now!" She said, the man nodding watching the zombies explode and fall on the ground. Finally leaving the cells, Leon let out a breath. Finally, they escaped that creature. Or so he thought, hearing the wall break the Tyrant walking towards him and grabbing him by the neck, lifting him as if he's nothing. 

"Leon!" The girl screamed, getting her gun out. Trying to shoot at it, she was too scared. What if she hit Leon instead? With shaky hands, she was ready to pull the trigger when she saw the headlights of a SWAT car turning on. 

As the car was racing his way, Leon managed to get a knife out of his pocket and stabbed the creature in the arm, making him fall on the ground. And at the perfect time, (y/n) harshly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards her holding him tight in her arms as the car hit the creature. Realizing what she's done, she let go of him and quickly apologized, her cheeks red.

The man only shook his head and smiled, thanking her instead. Then, he drifted his attention to the FBI agent jumping out of the car, before it exploded. 

"Thank you." He said, getting closer to her. 

"That's saving your ass, twice. Now, did you get the keycard?"

"Didn't realize we were keeping count, but yeah." He said, walking closer to the gates and inserting the card. While Leon was preoccupied with the gates opening, (y/n) got closer to the agent. She was intimidating, and she almost regretted wanting to talk to her. The agent must have realized the girl getting closer to her, so she asked;

"Yes?" 

"We found a voice recorder. I thought you might want to hear it." She said, grabbing the item in question out of her oversized jacket. She still appreciates Leon giving it to her. 

"Thanks." The woman said, getting the voice recorder to her ear and walking ahead. While the woman was walking, (y/n) quickly ran out of the parking lot, breathing the fresh air of the night. For once, she truly felt free. But she knew this isn't the end, so instead, she walked by Leon's side.

As they walked, she looked around the street. There were broken cars, zombies behind fences their screams and groans disrupting the peace of the night. She wished they could use a car and get out of here, but sadly they had none of these options. Which are: one, a car since they are all broken and two, a way out. Because of the massive sinkhole at the end of the street.

"Great." Leon muttered under his breath, watching the FBI agent walk towards a gun shop next to them. The woman in sunglasses didn't seem surprised by the sinkhole, only saying;

"Must be Umbrella's doing." She said, under her breath as she picked the lock. Leon wanted to ask more about her statement, but she finished her task and opened the doors to the gunshop. They looked around, being greeted by silence. The store was a mess, with barely any ammunition besides a few gunshot bullets. 

"Here." Leon said, giving the girl the bullets. Taking it in her hands, she looked at him with a doubtful look. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Leon walked in front of her, ready to leave the gunshop when he stopped. He felt the barrel of a shotgun on his head, eyes widening he raised his arms. 

"Lower the gun." Ada said, pointing the gun to the man. "FBI."

The man was not convinced, still keeping his gun out. "Look, man-" (y/n) was about to say something when she heard little footsteps. Her eyes widened seeing a little girl, walking towards her father. Holding his hand, she asked;

"Daddy?"

Leon was surprised by the infected child, while Ada just pointed her gun. 

"She's infected!"The woman in red said, both her and (y/n) surprised by how the child could even talk. Leon was in shock, looking at the small child next to the man. 

"Well, she's my daughter!"

Sighting, (y/n) said;

"Let's just leave them alone. They do them, not our problem." 

Leon looked at the girl, no words. She can't just say that! He was about to tell her how wrong she is, until the man said; 

"Please, leave us alone. Just like that girl said." 

Leon was about to stop the man, but he and his daughter walked through a door. Locking it. When he was sure the door was locked, he deeply sighed and walked to the girl. 

"What the hell was that?" He asked, looking at her with his arms crossed. Those people...They need help!

"Look-"

She was about to reply when they heard the shoot of a shotgun. Looking behind them, Leon felt hopeless. How can he call himself a police officer, when he can't help two people? 

“People like them...they are the ones I want to protect! This is why I wanted to be a police officer!” He said, staring deeply into her eyes. He didn't want to scold her, this is not the time. But couldn't they have found a way to help them, only a little? "If only there was a way to stop all this..."

"Actually, there might be." Ada replied, earning their attention. 

Is there really a way to stop all this suffering?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon never expected to find an alligator in the sewers

Walking through the sewers of the nightmare known as Raccoon City, the three survivors were having one goal in mind; which was finding Annette Birkin. Annette Birkin, together with her husband William Birkin are lead scientists to the pharmaceutical company known as Umbrella. Umbrella is well-perceived on the outside with donations to schools and orphanages in Raccoon City , but if you dig deeper and deeper Umbrella is not the saint it makes itself be. Because, after all, they are the sole reason the outbreak even started.

"Our goal is to find Annette Birkin." Ada calmly said, the sound of her high heels ricocheting against the cold and wet floors of the sewers. 

The sewers were a mysterious place, and damn did it stink.

"Can't imagine a real scientist being down here." Leon said, his sweet voice interrupting the eerie science of the lonely sewers. 

"According to HQ, this leads right into Umbrella's secret facility."

"Out of all the places, the sewers." (y/n) said, sighting. She truly hated them, the stink, the interior, the way she could feel the water slowly entering her shoes with each step she took. It made her shudder in disgust.

"This place sucks." Leon agreed, looking far ahead. "Personally, I-"

He stopped. He could feel the ground shake, so as an instinct he hugged the girl next to him. He tightly held her, wanting no pain to come to her. But instead, (y/n) only laughed. "I'm okay, Leon."

"O-Oh, sorry." He said, immediately stopping the hug and looking ahead. "A-Anyway, that an earthquake?"

"I sure as hell hope so."

"Oh, honey...You got a big storm coming." (y/n) only said, looking ahead and taking a few steps ahead stopping in her tracks once again. There she could see a big tail, but moving. Feeling herself slip because of her panicked state and the slippery ground of the sewers, she fell on the wet floor. "Oh, ew!" The girl said, looking at her hands filled with dirty water. Her wardrobe was now almost wet. "Dammit." She said, watching the cop getting closer to her. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just mad I ruined my clothes." 

"I think we've got bigger issues than our clothes." The woman said, looking far ahead. Whatever that thing was...it will not be the worst they'll be encountering.

"Speaking of which, the hell was that?!" Leon said, earning a reply from the girl next to him;

"Interior. Crocodile. Alligator."

Sighting, the man only continued forward opening a gate. Walking on a platform, he looked at the dirty water of the sewers. With a disgusted face, he was about to jump in the water.

"Nope, sorry you're not going there." The girl said, grabbing him by the arm. "There must be another way."

"No, there isn't. I say Leon should investigate."

"You're the FBI agent. Why don't YOU investigate then?" The girl said, glaring at the woman. She liked the woman, in the games and everything. From her red dresses and fashionable entrances, the air of mystery around her. But she just can't help but disagree with her, because in the game she took the other way around while Leon ran away from the Alligator. Does that mean...she set him up? To test his capabilities? 

"It's okay, (y/n). I'll check it out. It's my duty, after all. To make sure you are safe."

She looked at the man, letting out a sigh and looking down. "Fine...But DON'T die on me, alright? Or else-"

"I won't die." The man said, patting her shoulder. "We still have to get to Annette Birkin, right?"

"Yeah..."

Even if the man tried his best to reassure the girl, she was still very worried. It's not like she doubted his abilities, but there always lingered that 'what if...' thought. Because if Leon died, she wasn't sure how she will survive with Ada by her side. Watching as the man jumped in the water, she was ready to puke imagining the disgusting smell of the waters. 

Getting closer to her, the FBI agent looked down on Leon as he said;

"You sure this is the right way?"

Crunching down, the woman with the sunglasses replied, in an almost pitiful tone;

"Unfortunately."

Feeling the ground shake again, Leon raised his hand up saying. "Stay there." So, getting closer he examined the water filled with junk. It was hard to make out anything underwater, due to just how dirty it was. But, his ears picked up something. A little movement. Looking on ahead, he heard a scream. The girl screamed, watching a big alligator making appear from the water, making Leon lose his words. Yup, it was a BIG mistake coming here. 

The alligator growled loud enough for it to echo in the sewers, just what did these people create?

"Leon! Get out of there!" Ada said, the man wasting no time following her advice and running away. 

One thing for sure was that he was panicking, the water made him move slower, and one little mistake and he'll be dead. But he can't die, not now! He still has to protect other people, he has to fulfil his duties! So, mustering all his strength he kept on going, even if it felt as if his legs would betray him any moment. 

"LEON, GO LEFT!" The girl screamed her running after him. The man, having no other choice followed her order. And to no surprise, the alligator was ready to bite but to the right! Letting out a sigh of relief, he expected all of this to be over, but it wasn't. "RIGHT!" 

He followed her orders again, and to no surprise the alligator bit the other side letting the man let out a breath of relief. 

"AND LASTLY, LEFT! MOVE FASTER THAN USUAL!" 

This time, it was too close for comfort. He was too close to being eaten alive, but in just one second he was okay. Running a little more, the man slid down and looked at the alligator it's teeth stuck in a gas pipe. So wasting to time, Leon got his gun out of his holster and shot it, making it explode. With it's blood smeared against the walls and even in the water, the man looked up at (y/n) running towards him and lowering the old and rusty ladder. 

Climbing it, Leon was about to thank her when she hugged him a little too tight. "I thought you were going to die! Be careful next time!" She said her head in his chest. And then she smelt it, oh she did. "Oh my god." She said, immediately breaking the hug and putting a hand over her nose. She was ready to puke. 

"Uh...sorry." The man said, looking away in embarrassment.

"Kind of surprised you survived that." Ada said, clearly impressed. But that only annoyed (y/n), because after all this situation would have been avoided if she didn't make Leon go down! But she knew Ada wasn't to blame, because Leon went on his own accord. In the end, there were no rights nor wrongs. All that matters is that Leon is alive and well. 

Walking towards the elevator, the entered first with Leon watching the agent hit the button to start the elevator. 

"You can leave if you want, I can handle this on my own." Ada said, Leon only shaking his head.

"Well, I think we already saw enough to turn back now. We need to find the virus, right (y/n)?” Leon looked over at the girl, who replied;

"It's not like I have any other choice." She sighed, but in the end, she nodded. "Let's meet that woman and get that virus."

Nodding, Leon said. "And let me get this straight. Umbrella sells monsters like that to who? The military...? Somebody else?” He asked. Shivering at the thought of that alligator. He was pretty sure if he wasn’t fast enough, his journey would have ended sooner than expected.  
“They don’t sell the monsters. They sell the viruses.” Ada replied. “And Annette is the one that makes the viruses. Scary as that alligator was-“ 

"Oh don't remind me." Leon butted in, only making her roll her eyes. It's not as if he can see though, due to the dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Annette is far more dangerous. So be careful."

"She's just a scientist. What's she gonna do? Shoot me?" Leon said, in an attempt to make a joke.

What an idiot.

(y/n) thought, looking over at his body. He was still alive, but cold. Oh so cold. With a brown trenchcoat covering his body and bloodied bandages covering his shoulder, the man's eyes were closed. He was just shot in the shoulder by Annette. Touching his soft cheek with her hand, she closed her eyes.

She was now alone in the sewers, with an unconscious man next to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ada was gone. She left both her and Leon alone in the sewers while she searched for Annette. Putting her head on the unconscious man's shoulder, she let out a deep breath. It all happened so quick. The scientist pulled a gun on Ada and was about to shoot her, but Leon quickly jumped in and protected her. Hurting himself. 

"Did you even think before doing that?" She said out loud, knowing Leon wouldn't hear her. "You could have died."

...

"I would have been alone." She said, realizing what would have even happened if Leon died. Ada wouldn't keep her around, and probably just leave her. Because in the end, she's just a civilian while she's a trained mercenary. Stealing glances at the man next to her, she found herself playing with his hair. That's what she used to do, the action helping calm down her friend and even herself. His hair was soft and nice. She could play with it for hours and never get bored. 

Slowly opening his eyes, the man looked around. The girl next to him was still playing with his hair, but eventually stopping realizing he woke up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay...Ada. Where's Ada?"

"Oh, so you're not gonna ask 'Oh hey (y/n), how are you after being by my side for an hour and protecting you'?"

"...Sorry."

Sighting, she got up and lent him her hand. "Come on, your shoulder is injured."

"It doesn't hurt that- Ouch."

"No, it doesn't." She said, sarcastically "Stop trying to play the hero and let me help you." She held his hand, tightly holding onto it and making him get up. 

"But I'm-"

"Shh! Just don't be too hard on yourself okay? Stop acting as if a bullet wound is just a scratch. Now, let's go!" She said, getting her gun and walking in front of him. 

"It's fine-"

"SHHH! Also, about Ada. She of course went after Annette."

"Not surprised about that."

Walking through the messy sewers, with the undead creeping from the dirt waters scaring the duo. In their journey to find Ada, they climbed a ladder. A quite high one, making the girl anxious the more she climbed it. Looking on ahead, Leon said; 

"A cable car...interesting."

"This is probably our way to their underground laboratory. Are you excited Leon to go in Umreblla's super top-secret laboratory ?!" 

"...I guess?"

"Not the excitement i wanted but okay." She sighed, finally on the ground again. But, they had to make a quite big jump down. And there was only one problem. She would say she'll go on first as usual, but this time... she was actually quite scared. She watched the cop not hesitate from jumping down, landing on two feet and looking around.

"The area's safe!" He said, lowering his gun and putting it in his holster. He looked up, not being able to see quite clearly. 

Nothing.

"(y/n)?" He yelled, quite panicked. What happened? Did the zombies get to her?

"I'm right here, Leon." 

Letting himself take out a deep breath, he expected for the girl to just jump down already and for them to continue on. "Come on, jump! It's not that bad!"

"I-I can't!" She yelled, her voice shaking. There was NO way she could be able to jump like that. It was too scary! Taking a few steps back, she thought of another way to jump down. Brain, think of something! All her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing two rotten corpses walking around the room. With horrifying growls, they walked towards her, wanting a piece of her flesh.

"Leon, you better catch me!" She said, before closing her eyes and jumping down. She expected to be on the ground, breaking her leg. But instead, she was greeted by the warmth of another person. With arms around her, she was held tightly by the cop who let out a sigh of relief.

"You really scared me over there." He said, before letting her go. But to be frank, she quite didn't want him to let go. Sure, he did stink but what could you expect from a zombie apocalypse? Turning his back, the man investigated the room they were in, failing to notice the girl staring at his back. 

Her heartbeat was fast, her face becoming red at the thought of him. She never expected to fall for someone in the middle of an apocalypse, but does he think the same?

"Ada!" The man said, looking at the glass.

The girl's thought was broken at the mention of her name, walking over to the man and looking at the woman in red. She was unconscious, her eyes closed and her red dress now dirty. 

"We need to save her! Come on!" 

"Yeah." She said, watching the man run over to the locked door. Banging on it, he cursed. 

"We'll get you, Ada...Just wait there."

"It's not like she's going anywhere." The girl laughed at her own joke, making the man look at her with a blank expression. "...And not the best time for jokes. Let's go this is getting awkward."


	12. Chapter 12

"OH HELL NO." The girl said, looking down at the water full of G adults. With sweat running down her forehead, she took a few steps back from the ladder Leon just went down off. "Leon, this isn't a good idea. It's dangerous!"

Leon sighed, clutching his shotgun closer to his chest before letting out a smile. "I'll be fine, okay? We need to save Ada, and in order to save her..." He sighed, before continuing on in the dirty water. (y/n) gazed at the water, then at the man who was going through it. He had almost no fear, how could he go through that so easily? She and Leon were so different, but somehow she felt at ease, she liked him. She really liked him. And she wasn't sure what she would do if something happened to him. She couldn't imagine herself...losing him. She looked down at him, repeatedly going through the G-adults and reaching safety. 

She looked at him, eyes bright with awe as he gave her a thumbs-up before opening a door. Whatever it is, she hopes both her and Leon can make it out in one piece. 

The man with blue eyes let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. He leaned on it, inhaling and exhaling. What he has seen there, stunned him for a moment. He was surprised he even made it out, considering the grotesque things he saw a moment ago. He needs to be strong, he needs to be strong for (y/n), for Ada. He finally walked on, ready to explore the new area he found.

...

The girl sat on the floor, waiting for Leon. As much as she knew how skilled he was, she was still scared. Scared and anxious. It's a surprise she made it this far, but it's not for her own strength that she managed to survive this long, but rather Leon and Ada. She owes her life to them, but what do they think about her? Do they see her as just a burden? She sighed, she needs to be more cheerful. She wants to make them feel better, but how can she do that?

"(y/n)!" The moment she heard his voice, (y/n) got up and ran towards him arms open wide. But the moment she smelt his stink, she immediately stopped and kept a distance. "Ouch." He said, a chuckle coming out of his mouth. "Good news, I found not one, but two pieces! And check this!" He said, showing her a flamethrower!

"That's so cool!" She said, looking at it.

"Do you know how to use it?" 

"Do I look like one to know how to use a flamethrower? Of course, I don't."

"It's easy, look!" He turned around, igniting the fire. The cold air of the sewers seemed to be replaced by warmth for a few seconds as Leon used the flamethrower. After he stopped, he looked at her. 

"See? Easy!" Leon smiled.

"Well, we wasted fuel for that..." She sighed, but Leon could see the small smile on her face.

"Here." He said, making the girl hold the flamethrower.

"WHOA- Are you sure? What if I light you up on fire on accident?"

"Very funny. I trust you, and you saw how I used it." He said, eyes full of trust.

"I'll be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! It's just that school has been getting more stressful, and I'm having a hard time trying to add chapters every week or so like how I originally intended


	13. Chapter 13

'I trust you.'

Was what he said. She couldn't quite explain the feelings she felt at that moment. How her breath got stuck in her throat, and her face getting warmer and warmer the more she looked into his blue eyes. She walked behind him, flamethrower in hand as they searched for the last puzzle piece. 

"I think it's over here." Leon said, pointing towards a door. They were walking through the sewer water, full of dirt and other things they didn't want to know about. 

"I have a bad feeling about this, Leon." She said, looking around and holding her flamethrower tight. 

"It will be fine. We have a flamethrower, right?" He said, looking back at her and giving her a smile. But while he looked at her, he could see the look of horror on her face as she screamed;

"LEON!" She said, but it was too late. The G-adult caught the man, ready to poison him. She had to act fast, so following Leon's movement as he used the flamethrower last time, she burned the creature, making Leon fall on the ground. Once the creature was down, the girl ran over to him. "You okay?" She said, lending him her hand. "Not to worry, Leon. You won't die as long as I'm here. Consider that a promise."

He smiled, and nodded; "I can say the same thing. After all, it's my duty to protect you."

Holding his words to heart, the girl explored the sewer with the man until they found the very last piece. Now, it was time to do the actual puzzle. Leon put his hand on his chin, looking at every last piece and where it should be placed. Well, little did he know a certain time traveller knew what to do.

"Leave this to me." She said, getting all the pieces. She has done this puzzle over ten times, so with confidence, she put every piece in it's place. And then, she watched as the door opened. 

"(y/n), you're a genius!" Leon said, making the girl nod;

"I know, I know. Now, let's save Ada." She said, walking to the shutters where Ada was kept in. She used the lever, but it was no surprise; they didn't open. 

"Dammit, no electricity. Wait over here, okay?" Leon said. But, all of a sudden the girl held onto his sleeve. 

"Wait." She said, her voice serious. 

"...?" He turned around, shocked by the girl's seriousness. She was always pretty goofy, trying to make him and Ada feel better. 

"You're not leaving without me. My flamethrower will get rusty if I don't use it." She said, before walking on ahead and going towards the electrical panel, turning the electricity right on. Leon looked at her and then turned around ready to go towards Ada. Just what did (y/n) mean by her 'flamethrower getting rusty'? There's no danger here, right? 

But suddenly, a huge claw broke the entrance. "HOLY SHIT!" Leon said, falling down. (y/n) immediately grabbed his arm, and dragged him into a corner of the room, near the panel. She held a finger to her lips, in an attempt to keep him quiet. In this one spot, no matter how much the creature tried in the game, it couldn't reach them. Well that's what happened in the game, she wasn't so sure if it actually worked in this universe she's trapped in.

Well, it's time to test this theory. They watched a claw pierce through the ceiling, trying to desperately grab their crunched down forms. But no matter how much it tried, it just couldn't reach them. The creature gave up in it's attempt to get them; 

"Wow." Leon let out, almost breathless. "Thanks, (y/n). If it weren't for you..."

"Hey, I said my promise." 

Leon smiled, but their moment was disturbed by the creature getting into the room, trying to get them. "RUN!" (y/n) said, grabbing Leon's hand and leading him on a platform the creature after them. 

"We're screwed..." Leon said, looking at the creature jump down on the platform after them. But it didn't scare the girl, it made her run over and push a button making the crane move from the platform.

"I have a plan, Leon. We're not dying now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write another chapter! I can proudly say that the fic's back on track , and updates are going to be more frequent now!


	14. Chapter 14

The creature jumped on the platform, ready to take away their lives. As much as the rookie tried to convince himself, that they can survive this situation yet again. But this time, he was rather doubtful. How can two ordinary people take down this, this thing? 

"Calm down Leon. If we're quick, we'll get out alive." She said, looking at the crane being lifted up from the platform.

"I'd like to believe that." Leon said, watching the monster run towards them. The girl immediately ran away, dodging its claw. How can she be so calm in this situation, he isn't sure. It's like she already knows what's happening. Or what's about to happen. 

She knows his attack pattern, his weaknesses, the right tools to use. Grenades, flashbangs, everything. And the moment the creature was down, she watched as the crane kicked the creature of the platform. 

But of course, that wasn't the end of it.

"How the hell can you be so calm?!" Leon said, watching the sharp claw latch on the platform coming towards them. 

"I'm not." She said, running away again. With shaky breaths, she used her last flashbang to blind the creature. "Leon, the crane!" The man nodded, pushing the button and knocking the creature off for the last time. They looked down, into the darkness. There's no way that creature is still around, right?

"I hope this is the last of this fucker."

"You'll be surprised." 

And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What?"

"What. Did I say something? I don't remember. Let's go." She awkwardly said, moving along back to Ada. After all, this is what they were supposed to do. They just got a little side-tracked. They finally opened the gate to where she was. (y/n) walked over to her, pulling her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked;

"Oh, I feel marvellous." 

"Funny." She replied, a small smile on her face. "Come on, I'll lead you to the cable car like the good person I am." (y/n) put her arm around Ada's shoulders trying to support her. 

"I can carry her-" Leon said, before being cut off by Ada;

"No thanks." 

...

Finally in the cable car, (y/n) put Ada on the seat. She looked at her leg, before getting a medical kit she found inside. "Do you even know how to use this?" Ada asked, looking down to which the girl just laughed;

"Uh...Yes but actually no..." 

"I will be fine like this, I'd rather not let you handle this."

"Aw, come on. Fine. Okay." She sighed as she got up, walking towards Leon who was about to start the cable car. She watched the rookie, who seemed pretty engrossed into what he was doing;

"Boo!" She said, making him jump;

"Not funny! I could have shot you, you know."

"But you didn't." 

"But I could!"

"But you didn't!"

"Could you please start the cable car?" Ada sighed, already done with the two of them. Out of all the people in Raccoon City, she got stuck with these two. But no matter how childish or annoying they are sometimes, they saved her life. And she could see herself getting quite fond of them, slowly...

"Okay, fine you buzzkill." (y/n) said, watching as the cable car slowly descended deeper and deeper into the sewers. Just what surprises they will see there, Leon has no idea. But as long as he has (y/n) and Ada by his side, he's sure that they will survive this hellish night. Together.


	15. Chapter 15

They got out of the cable car and saw some doors that...opened themselves?   
"Please keep a distance between you and the doors when they're opening." A robotic voice came out, one that sounded exactly like Siri. (y/n) just rolled her eyes and got closer to the door. "I don't care what this voice says, because I am a rebel!" She said, closer to the doors in an overdramatic sigh. Leon, on the other hand, was just casually waiting for the doors to open. Sometimes the girl acted like a little child, but that helped him relax and take this situation a little more calmly. 

Inside, there was the lobby of the laboratory. It had computers, a room for staff only, and a cafeteria down the hall. Inside the staff room, there was a typewriter on a desk. And next to it, was a polaroid camera. It looked pretty nice, so (y/n) picked it up. Leon was behind her, looking at a draw with his back on her.

Lifting the camera in the air, as if taking a selfie the girl smiled. "Leon, smile!" 

Surprised, Leon turned his head a little, looking at the camera. After the flash went off, the girl waited for the photo to print. After a few seconds, it was printed. "This looks actually pretty good!"

She said, turning around, lifting Leon's palm and putting the picture there. "Here, you can have it! Like some kind of souvenir from this lab!"

"Heh...Thanks, I guess."

Right next to the room they resided in was a big door leading to a hallway. They opened the doors, and immediately the mood shifted. The main area felt calm, safe. But this... this was scary, there was blood on the walls and floor, and something that bugged both of them off is the handprint of blood on the wall. Leon put a hand on the girl's shoulder, reassuring her.   
"It's okay...Do you want to go back...?" He asked her, feeling the girl tense up. She shook her head and smiled a little.  
"Nah, it's alright. I feel safe around you." She said, walking forward. 

The man smiled a little to himself and followed the girl. Soon they found a huge door at the end of the hallway. It was one of these doors like the main area, where their wristband needs to be scanned. They both looked at Leon's, and noticed it's colour was green. While they needed a blue one.Great.

"Well, that's a dead-end alright."Leon said, turning to another door. It leads to the cafeteria. Leon slowly opened the door, gun in hand, whispering. "Wait for me here, alright?" 

"Uh...sure.I'm feeling kinda hungry. Can you like...get me something to eat?" 

Leon shot a look at the girl and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

With the girl in the hallway, Leon entered the cafeteria. It was truly a horrifying scene, corpses, and a zombie eating one of its co-workers. Trying his best not to disturb the zombie, he quietly sneaked past it, grabbing some ammo scattered around here. Pretty convenient, but he wasn't complaining. That's when he saw it, at the end of the cafeteria was a ladder that leads to the vents. He walked towards it, in the process of it waking a few zombies on. But he managed to climb it on time, and he was now in a little vent. Crunched down, he travelled through the small vent. When he saw it's end, he jumped down in the kitchen. 

There, he found a new knife and a bag of opened chips. He looked inside, and there were still some. Luck was on their side, it looked like. He walked through a door that opened itself, and he was greeted by a zombie. Surprised, he took his shotgun and blew his head. As it was on the ground, he could hear a little voice in his head yelling "Critical!" in a lively tone. He smiled at the thought and continued his way. 

Meanwhile, the girl was thinking hard. . With her back leaning against the wall, she thought about all of the events that unravelled leading to this point. Well, arriving in this world. It all started when she finished the game, the true ending, and then got herself a cup of water in the kitchen. If 1+1 is 2, and 2+2 is 4, then what the fuck is this?  
No matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't understand how this whole thing worked. How can she just transport into a video game? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Leon. There he was, looking happy. "Look what I found!" He said, showing her the now blue wristband. 

"Oh, cool. Now we can go to through the main door. Let's go."

"..."

Now, they were in the lobby. The calming presence was back again, and they no longer felt this feeling of danger. Looking at the wristband, Leon scanned it. Then, the big door opened. And they were lead in a huge room. No no, you can’t even call it that. It’s a really big space, that if you looked down you couldn’t even see what’s there. The girl shivered, thinking about how bad it would be to fall down there. "Oh my god, just imagine FALLING down there."

"Do you have a fear of heights?"

"Yes."

They looked at a monitor nearby, that looked like it scanned the blue wristband. After Leon scanned it, a big platform was presented and they could continue forward. But the girl hesitated. And then they saw it, an elevator.But even from their place,they could see it needed a purple wristband.

“Aw, man. Why is this all so complicated?” Leon asked himself, looking at the blue wristband. 

“Smart people stuff. We wouldn’t understand.” (y/n) replied, hand on her waist. 

“Wait...Did you ju-“ Leon replied, realizing he said it aloud. And how the girl must think he’s an idiot. He's not an idiot! They continued moving onto the platform until they were in the middle of it all. There was the elevator, that needed a pink wristband. The same with two panels one next to another. They lead to different buildings, one which was named "G-SECTOR." probably coming from the G-virus and the other the E-SECTOR which she didn't have a clue why it was named like that. For the E-sector, they only needed a blue wristband, but sadly for the G-sector, they needed a purple one. Great. 

"Well the E-sector is literally the only one we can investigate right now so let's do that."

She should have asked for Ada's hacking tool, but how would she even convince the agent to give it to her? It would only make her look more suspicious to Ada. Sighting, (y/n) realized that she really had to take the long route this time.


	16. Chapter 16

Inside the E-sector, it was pretty quiet. They were actually, in a garden...? What the hell? The air was fresh, and they must have been working on something else behind the scenes. "Let's just get the purple wristband." 

Travelling inside the labyrinth of plants, (y/n) could feel something on her leg. She stopped, scared.Then she felt herself being pulled down on the ground. "Leon!" She screamed, terrified. She turned her attention to the flower mutant, the Ivy. The girl let out a horrifying scream, stunned by the mutant in front of her. With tears in her eyes, she tried to get away from the mutant. Using his shotgun, Leon shot it multiple times in the yellow orbs around its body. After it was on the ground, defeated the girl got up. Not moving from her place. The man got closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"Leon...I'm scared." She broke out in a sob. Leon couldn't bear to see the girl breaking out like this, so with his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest, her nose touching his chest, he whispered. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."   
The girl, hugging his back smiled, still tears streaming down her cheeks. "I trust you." After Leon released his body from hears, he touched the girl's face, gently getting rid of her tears. "Thank you, Leon...truly" She smiled, holding his hand. 

"Let's go. I promise...I'll keep you safe." 

As their walk continued, the girl couldn't keep her face from heating up. She...felt something so sweet even after what happened. All thanks to Leon. She couldn't describe just how thankful she felt at the moment, for the man. "Leon...?  
  
The man hummed, wanting to know the girl's question. "After we get out of this place...Do you wanna eat something?" 

Well that came out horrible.

The man let out a chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go out to eat some french fries."

"I love french fries!"

Soon, they found the purple chip. It was held by a man, well...a corpse. Leon crunched down, taking the purple chip. "Alright, we got it."

That's when they heard the loud footsteps of a familiar specimen. Mr X.

The loud footsteps echoed in the lobby. They were screwed, that's for sure. But Leon looked prepared, almost fearless. He's grown so much in a matter of just a few hours. The girl wished... She could be as good as him and even Ada.

"(y/n), let's go!" Leon screamed, holding a hand grenade. (y/n)'s face changed and jumped on the man taking the grenade from him. Leon had a puzzled look as the girl held tightly.  
"No... Use it for later."She said, her voice more serious than usual. Taken aback from the sudden change of attitude, Leon nodded.

They were disturbed by their chit-chat by no other than The Tyrant or how (y/n) prefers to call it... Mr X. The creature looked no different than usual, so they used a tactic (y/n) told Leon about.  
  
 _They were in the empty hallways of the RPD station. They were always silent, but something was different. They could hear loud footsteps in the building, something that stressed the duo. Especially (y/n), every time she heard the floor creak, she got shivers down her spine. But she knew how to easily evade the Tyrant. But the problem is, she doesn't know if she'll execute it correctly._

_"Something on your mind?" The cop asked. From the looks of it, he takes the current situation very well. But something that (y/n) doesn't know is the immense stress the man is under. What if (y/n) got injured? What if he got injured...? Trying to keep those dark thoughts away, he sighed._

_"Yeah.Kinda.It's just that... I'm scared for both of us... You know. That thing that follows us around. It's stressing me out." The girl said, finally venting out her frustrations. That's when she remembered. It's a technique she saw some people do while playing the game. With a smile on her face, started explaining;_   
  
_"I have an idea.."_

The Tyrant was in front of them. As it was about to punch, Leon moved. 

_"When the creature is preparing for a punch..."_

He took a step back, shotgun in hand. 

" _You turn around quickly and pass by him. Boom! You're safe!" The girl flashed him a grin, and continued moving forwards climbing the stairs."We'll be alright! I know it!*" She said, feeling much more confident. She knew for a fact, that both she and Leon will get out alive!_

As the creature punched, Leon immediately ran away. Next was (y/n). To be fair, she had her own anxiety about it. After all, she's never done it in person before. The only effort she put in that was moving the sticks of her controller and pressing some buttons. But this... This is the real deal. She needs to be very precise.

As the creature rushed to punch the girl, she took a step back. But it wasn't enough, and the punch hit her face. She let out a whine, touching her nose. It hurt like hell, as blood was on her hand from her nose, her vision blurred. She could feel tears stream down her cheeks, as she covered her now broken nose.  
  
As the Tyrant inched forward, the girl was ready for her fate. She will die here, and Leon will be the only survivor. But that never happened, instead, she could hear the explosion of a hand grenade. As the creature was stuck in spot, Leon hurried over to (y/n) and grabbed her hand, making her get up from the ground. The creature was only stunned only for a second though, so it was behind their backs in no time. They ran, trying their best to get away from the Ivies with a flame thrower nearby, and finally, they reached the exit. 

They finally had the purple chip. 

"Once we get into the G-Sector, I'll bandage you, alright?" The man smiled, playing with the girl's hair in an attempt to reassure her.  
  
"You idiot..." The girl let out in a shaky breath. "I told you to save the hand grenade."

The man laughed, advancing forward. "As you said... We' ll get out of here together... Alive. Right?" 

"Right." The girl tried her best to hide her smile. 

The walk to the G-Sector was mostly quiet, the silence in the building comforting the two of them. They were finally free of the taunting footsteps they heard in the E-Sector. Finally arriving in the G-Sector, it was quiet. Really quiet. It truly felt like the calm before the storm

Inside the laboratory, they found some... Failed experiments. Leon found the experiments quite disturbing, so as an instinct he covered the girl's eyes. The girl just laughed, in their line of vision they could see a doctor's chair. 

"Let's take care of your nose, and then we'll continue. Ok?"

"Ok."  
  
Leon didn't have any medical experience, but taking care of a broken nose isn't really all that. After he patched it up, they continued their walk to the virus. And then they found it, in a glass box. It looked like you needed to insert something into it but luckily there was already something inside. . Taking the virus, Leon said;

"Hm. That was easy.Let's go back to Ada." 

The girl was about to reply when she was cut short by a robotic voice.

**"Attention: Unauthorized removal of a [Level 4] virus detected."**

**"Facility Lockdown initiated."**

"C'mon let's get out of here."

**"Self-destruct sequence will begin when lockdown is complete."**

When they were on the platform, about to leave the G-sector. The girl stopped. Leon looked at her. "What's going on? Come on!"

"I-I can't!" She said, taking a few steps back. She knew what was going to happen , what Leon will have to face. And she was scared. Really scared. Can't they just avoid this confrontation?  
  
Leon was worried. What's got into her all of a sudden. Running back to her, and taking her hand in his, he said. "Look, I have no idea what you're scared of, but...You'll be fine. Now, let's go."

The girl let out a defeated sigh, but in the end, she nodded. Walking on the platform. As they were about to leave, they saw the same monster that attacked them numerous times. Well only twice, but (y/n) really liked exaggerating. She let out a scream, but luckily, Annette arrived holding a gun. 

"Move. He's mine. This has to end."

It was something she created, containing some kind of substance. The moment she fired it at the creature, it let out a screech, falling on the platform.

"The hell's going on!?" Leon asked.

Completely ignored, Annette took a few steps in front of Leon, close to the creature.

"I'm sorry, William." She said as shot out of her weapon the same substance. The creature looked like it was finished. With that, Leon walked towards Annette. But on the other hand, (y/n) didn't move out of her position. She was scared about what's going to happen. Instead, she's going to let Leon handle it. He handled it in the game, he can handle it in this too, right?

Leon crunched down, taking a look at the creature. Then asked."You called this thing William. Why?"

"It shouldn't have been like this. It's Umbrella's fault-this whole mess."

"You're Umbrella too. You're telling me you weren't involved in this?"

"Yes...But we never meant for this to happen!" Annette said, breaking down. She was done. Her daughter, her husband. What happened to them?! Sherry.... Was all she could think of. She has been such a bad mother, and now. What can she do? Is there anything she can do? No. No. It can't end like this.

Leon got up, now closer to the woman. "Then tell me everything-right from the start."

Anne _tte's features softened. With a deep breath, she nodded looking at William-what used to be her husband._  
  
 _It all happened after soldiers came for the G-virus. William didn't want them to have it, so he protected it with his life. After they were gone, after they thought William was gone, he opened his eyes holding a syringe. A syringe containing the virus._

_"They won't get away this easily." He said, hatred in his voice. He'll make them pay. Even if that meant sacrificing his whole body and life. He worked and worked and worked ALL his life for this. All of it! And what use would he make of it right now, in these circumstances?_

_Pointing the syringe to his arm, he did it. He inserted his life's work into himself. The G-virus. It was painful, but slowly, he got up. And that's when he heard the footsteps of his wife, Annette._

_"Good God, William." She said. She had no words for the scene in front of her. It was... it was something she never thought she'll see in her life. Her husband in a pool of his own blood, slowly getting up. She took a look at the empty syringe, slowly piecing it all together. No, no no no._

_"William...What have you done?!"* Was all that she could let out. The man she loved... has done all of this to himself._

Back to reality, Leon asked. "So you made this monster?"

"We made the G-virus, but we never intended for this to happen-"

"You can spin this any way you want. You're still responsible."

He let out. Too caught in their conversation, they didn't realize the creature's arm slowly moving. But (y/n) did. "Leon, Annette! Watch out!" She pointed to the creature. But it was too late. The creature caught Annette in its grip and threw her in (y/n)'s direction next to a wall. The girl screamed, going to Annette's side. The moment the creature threw Annette at the wall, she realized;Her husband was no longer the man she once knew, the man she once loved. Only a monster, thirsty for flesh and blood.

"Kill it!" She screamed, in a raspy voice."Kill it." She said, eyes closed to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.  
  
The creature tried to catch Leon, just like Annette. But Leon dodged and dodged. If the creature were to catch him and kill him...What would happen to (y/n)? He doesn't want to know the answer to that question. 

Annette slowly got back on her feet, walking to a red button. The moment she pressed it, the platform was slowly going down. Together with Leon and William. 

"What are you doing?!" Both (y/n) and Leon screamed. 

"We can't let it get away!"

The girl felt tears in her eyes. But she tried to hold them in. She really tried. But that didn't stop more and more tears from going down her cheeks. She has to be strong. For him.

"Good luck, Leon."


	17. Chapter 17

Inside the E-sector, it was pretty quiet. They were actually, in a garden...? What the hell? The air was fresh, and they must have been working on something else behind the scenes. "Let's just get the purple wristband." 

Travelling inside the labyrinth of plants, (y/n) could feel something on her leg. She stopped, scared.Then she felt herself being pulled down on the ground. "Leon!" She screamed, terrified. She turned her attention to the flower mutant, the Ivy. The girl let out a horrifying scream, stunned by the mutant in front of her. With tears in her eyes, she tried to get away from the mutant. Using his shotgun, Leon shot it multiple times in the yellow orbs around its body. After it was on the ground, defeated the girl got up. Not moving from her place. The man got closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"Leon...I'm scared." She broke out in a sob. Leon couldn't bear to see the girl breaking out like this, so with his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest, her nose touching his chest, he whispered. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."   
The girl, hugging his back smiled, still tears streaming down her cheeks. "I trust you." After Leon released his body from hears, he touched the girl's face, gently getting rid of her tears. "Thank you, Leon...truly" She smiled, holding his hand. No matter how much she tried to make the situation better with jokes here and there, she was human. She was scared, whenever she had to get her gun and touch the trigger, she was doubtful of her own capabiliteis of keeping herself alive, and that if it weren't for Leon...

_"Let's go. I promise...I'll keep you safe."_

As their walk continued, the girl couldn't keep her face from heating up. She...felt something so sweet even after what happened. All thanks to Leon. She couldn't describe just how thankful she felt at the moment, for the man. "Leon...?

  
The man hummed, wanting to know the girl's question. "After we get out of this place...Do you wanna eat something?" 

Well that came out horrible.

The man let out a chuckle and nodded. "Yeah, we'll go out to eat some french fries."

"I love french fries!"

Soon, they found the purple chip. It was held by a man, well...a corpse. Leon crunched down, taking the purple chip. "Alright, we got it."

That's when they heard the loud footsteps of a familiar specimen. Mr X.

The loud footsteps echoed in the lobby. They were screwed, that's for sure. But Leon looked prepared, almost fearless. He's grown so much in a matter of just a few hours. The girl wished... She could be as good as him and even Ada.

"(y/n), let's go!" Leon screamed, holding a hand grenade. (y/n)'s face changed and jumped on the man taking the grenade from him. Leon had a puzzled look as the girl held tightly.  
"No... Use it for later."She said, her voice more serious than usual. Taken aback from the sudden change of attitude, Leon nodded.

They were disturbed by their chit-chat by no other than The Tyrant or how (y/n) prefers to call it... Mr X. The creature looked no different than usual, so they used a tactic (y/n) told Leon about.  
  
They were in the empty hallways of the RPD station. They were always silent, but something was different. They could hear loud footsteps in the building, something that stressed the duo. Especially (y/n), every time she heard the floor creak, she got shivers down her spine. But she knew how to easily evade the Tyrant. But the problem is, she doesn't know if she'll execute it correctly.

"Something on your mind?" The cop asked. From the looks of it, he takes the current situation very well. But something that (y/n) doesn't know is the immense stress the man is under. What if (y/n) got injured? What if he got injured...? Trying to keep those dark thoughts away, he sighed.

"Yeah.Kinda.It's just that... I'm scared for both of us... You know. That thing that follows us around. It's stressing me out." The girl said, finally venting out her frustrations. That's when she remembered. It's a technique she saw some people do while playing the game. With a smile on her face, started explaining;  
"I have an idea.."

The Tyrant was in front of them. As it was about to punch, Leon moved. 

"When the creature is preparing for a punch..."

He took a step back, shotgun in hand. 

"You turn around quickly and pass by him. Boom! You're safe!" The girl flashed him a grin, and continued moving forwards climbing the stairs."We'll be alright! I know it!*" She said, feeling much more confident. She knew for a fact, that both she and Leon will get out alive!

As the creature punched, Leon immediately ran away. Next was (y/n). To be fair, she had her own anxiety about it. After all, she's never done it in person before. The only effort she put in that was moving the sticks of her controller and pressing some buttons. But this... This is the real deal. She needs to be very precise.

As the creature rushed to punch the girl, she took a step back. But it wasn't enough, and the punch hit her face. She let out a whine, touching her nose. It hurt like hell, as blood was on her hand from her nose, her vision blurred. She could feel tears stream down her cheeks, as she covered her now broken nose.  
  
As the Tyrant inched forward, the girl was ready for her fate. She will die here, and Leon will be the only survivor. But that never happened, instead, she could hear the explosion of a hand grenade. As the creature was stuck in spot, Leon hurried over to (y/n) and grabbed her hand, making her get up from the ground. The creature was only stunned only for a second though, so it was behind their backs in no time. They ran, trying their best to get away from the Ivies with a flame thrower nearby, and finally, they reached the exit. 

They finally had the purple chip. 

"Once we get into the G-Sector, I'll bandage you, alright?" The man smiled, playing with the girl's hair in an attempt to reassure her.

  
"You idiot..." The girl let out in a shaky breath. "I told you to save the hand grenade."

The man laughed, advancing forward. "As you said... We' ll get out of here together... Alive. Right?" 

"Right." The girl tried her best to hide her smile. 

The walk to the G-Sector was mostly quiet, the silence in the building comforting the two of them. They were finally free of the taunting footsteps they heard in the E-Sector. Finally arriving in the G-Sector, it was quiet. Really quiet. It truly felt like the calm before the storm

Inside the laboratory, they found some... Failed experiments. Leon found the experiments quite disturbing, so as an instinct he covered the girl's eyes. The girl just laughed, in their line of vision they could see a doctor's chair. 

"Let's take care of your nose, and then we'll continue. Ok?"

"Ok."  
  
Leon didn't have any medical experience, but taking care of a broken nose isn't really all that. After he patched it up, they continued their walk to the virus. And then they found it, in a glass box. It looked like you needed to insert something into it but luckily there was already something inside.There was a pendant. Taking the virus, Leon said. 

"Hm. That was easy." Leon said, paying close attention to the virus."Let's go back to Ada." 

The girl was about to reply when she was cut short by a robotic voice.

**"Attention: Unauthorized removal of a [Level 4] virus detected."**

**"Facility Lockdown initiated."**

"C'mon let's get out of here."

**"Self-destruct sequence will begin when lockdown is complete."**

When they were on the platform, about to leave the G-sector. The girl stopped. Leon looked at her. "What's going on? Come on!"

"I-I can't!" She said, taking a few steps back.  
  
Leon was worried. What's got into her all of a sudden. Running back to her, and taking her hand in his, he said. "Look, I have no idea what you're scared of, but...You'll be fine. Now, let's go."

The girl let out a defeated sigh, but in the end, she nodded. Walking on the platform. As they were about to leave, they saw the same monster that attacked them numerous times. Well only twice, but (y/n) really liked exaggerating. She let out a scream, but luckily, Annette arrived holding a gun. 

"Move. He's mine. This has to end."

It was something she created, containing some kind of substance. The moment she fired it at the creature, it let out a screech, falling on the platform.

"The hell's going on!?" Leon asked.

Completely ignored.

Annette took a few steps in front of Leon, close to the creature.

"I'm sorry, William." She said as shot out of her weapon the same substance. The creature looked like it was finished. With that, Leon walked towards Annette. But on the other hand, (y/n) didn't move out of her position. She was scared about what's going to happen. Instead, she's going to let Leon handle it. He handled it in the game, he can handle it in this too, right?

Leon crunched down, taking a look at the creature. Then asked."You called this thing William. Why?"

"It shouldn't have been like this. It's Umbrella's fault-this whole mess."

"You're Umbrella too. You're telling me you weren't involved in this?"

"Yes...But we never meant for this to happen!" Annette said, breaking down. She was done. Her daughter, her husband. What happened to them?! Sherry.... Was all she could think of. She has been such a bad mother, and now. What can she do? Is there anything she can do? No. No. It can't end like this.

Leon got up, now closer to the woman. "Then tell me everything-right from the start."

Annette's features softened. With a deep breath, she nodded looking at William-what used to be her husband.  
  
 _It all happened after soldiers came for the G-virus. William didn't want them to have it, so he protected it with his life. After they were gone, after they thought William was gone, he opened his eyes holding a syringe. A syringe containing the virus._

_"They won't get away this easily." He said, hatred in his voice. He'll make them pay. Even if that meant sacrificing his whole body and life. He worked and worked and worked ALL his life for this. All of it! And what use would he make of it right now, in these circumstances?_

_Pointing the syringe to his arm, he did it. He inserted his life's work into himself. The G-virus. It was painful, but slowly, he got up. And that's when he heard the footsteps of his wife, Annette._

_"Good God, William." She said. She had no words for the scene in front of her. It was... it was something she never thought she'll see in her life. Her husband in a pool of his own blood, slowly getting up. She took a look at the empty syringe, slowly piecing it all together. No, no no no._

_"William...What have you done?!" Was all that she could let out. The man she loved... has done all of this to himself._

_Back to reality, Leon asked. "So you made this monster?"_

_"We made the G-virus, but we never intended for this to happen-"_

_"You can spin this any way you want. You're still responsible."_

_He let out. Too caught in their conversation, they didn't realize the creature's arm slowly moving. But Diana did. "Leon, Annette! Watch out!" She pointed to the creature. But it was too late. The creature caught Annette in its grip and threw her in Diana's direction next to a wall. The girl screamed, going to Annette's side. The moment the creature threw Annette at the wall, she realized;Her husband was no longer the man she once knew, the man she once loved. Only a monster, thirsty for flesh and blood._

"Kill it!" She screamed, in a raspy voice."Kill it." She said, eyes closed to stop the tears from running down her cheeks.  
  
The creature tried to catch Leon, just like Annette. But Leon dodged and dodged. If the creature were to catch him and kill him...What would happen to (y/n)? He doesn't want to know the answer to that question. 

Annette slowly got back on her feet, walking to a red button. The moment she pressed it, the platform was slowly going down. Together with Leon and William. 

"What are you doing?!" Both (y/n) and Leon screamed. 

"We can't let it get away!"

The girl felt tears in her eyes. But she tried to hold it in, so looking down at him she said; "Good luck, Leon..."


	18. Chapter 18

The girl looked at the ground below them. It was a really big height, and she didn't know how to help him. Stressed, she anxiously bit on her nail. She looked at the scientist next to her, she seemed unconscious. Then, she looked at the gun with the substance she shot at William. Getting it in her hand, she looked at the distance between her and the creature. The substance can't reach it. So, she thought about it. Can she just throw it at Leon? Well, she can try. 

"LEON!" She screamed, earning the attention of the man. Holding the gun in her hand, she threw it at the ground. Leon nodded, immediately running toward it. He tried his best to dodge it, but unluckily the creature caught the man. But just in time, Leon got his knife, stabbing the creature in one of its numerous eyes.

When the creature let Leon go, he immediately got the gun. With the gun in his hand and ready to press the trigger he looked one more time at the girl. Without her, he knew this fight would not have lead to a good ending. As he pressed the trigger, he looked as the substance burned the creature, making it fall on the ground again. Then, he shot again. And again. The creature's screams echoed in the building until it no longer let out a single sound. Its eyes disappeared, and the fight was over.

Then, Leon found a little elevator that leads him towards Annette and (y/n). When he was back to them, (y/n) ran to him. Arms open. As the girl's arms were around his torso, he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you,(y/n)." he said, hugging her back. "I don't know how I would have handled it without you."

"You could have handled it the same way as you did now. Because you're great, Leon." She smiled, touching his cheek."Thank you for everything."

Then, his eyes catch Annette. It looks like she was conscious again, letting out rapid breaths, holding onto her stomach. He broke the hug with (y/n), crunching down to Annette."Jesus, this looks bad."  
  
"Feels worse, believe me." She let out. From the tone of her voice, they could realize the pain she must be going through.They knew, that she would not get out of here alive.

"Look about what you said. I'm not sure if it's all true but I-m willing to-" Leon rambled, but he was cut short by the woman putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just...tell me you'll destroy the G-sample. Please..."

"What? No. It's evidence going to the FBI."

"You trust that bitch?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not FBI. She's a mercenary. She's gonna sell it. The G-virus is going to the highest bidder."

"That's bullshit."

"I hope you're right. Because if the G-virus goes into the wrong hands..." She wanted to continue. But she couldn't. She's in too much pain. Laying down on the floor, she closed her eyes. Maybe this is going to be the last they see of Annette Birkin. After she closed her eyes, Leon looked in deep thought. What she's saying...is it the truth. 

"Come on...Let's go, Leon." (y/n) said. She's in no place to say anything at the moment. Leon nodded, but what Annette said still haunts him. Were they fooled all along? Was Ada...just using them?  
  
As they were heading towards the big elevator, leaving the G-sector Leon asked. "What do you think (y/n)...Is Ada...just a mercenary?" 

But the girl didn't reply. She already knew the answer, and just shook her head. Taking the sign, Leon advanced forward. Soon, they could see Ada in front of the elevator, walking towards them. But Leon stopped. He reaching his hand for (y/n), making her stop too. 

"I was just thinking about you." Leon said, taking a few steps forward.

  
"That makes two of us, I was getting worried." Ada replied, looking at them. 

"Y'know.We make a good team, but I gotta ask you something." Leon said, his paranoia taking the best of him. He won't stand by the fact that he was lied this whole time. No, they were lied. Both him and (y/n). Got played like a fiddle by Ada.

"The way's clear. Please tell me you got it."

Rocks started falling down the lab, but they paid it no mind. They were too caught up in this...this situation. 

"Oh, I got it." Leon bitterly said. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Annette's words impacted him more than they should. Ada's face softened, smiling at him. Even if she didn't like to admit it, even if she broke her own rules, she can say she cares about the rookie cop; Leon and (y/n). But there was something much more important again. The G-virus.  
"Let me verify the G sample and we'll get the hell out of here." She said, showing her palm as a sign for Leon to give it to her. But he didn't.  
  
"Before we do that...I ran into Annette." He replied coldly. This isn't the Leon neither Ada or (y/n) know. Even (y/n) was slightly taken aback by his coldness, just how distant he and Ada feel now. "She claims you're not FBI."

Ada, disappointed said."Oh, Leon..." She said, grabbing something."Why couldn't you just handle the sample?" She said, pointing the gun at Leon. 

"Because I realized, as much as I wanted to trust you...I couldn't." Leon replied, grabbing his own gun, pointing it at her. Leon didn't like the turn of events at all, he wanted the three of them to be safe. Including Claire.

All of them were conflicted. They didn't know what to do, as the ground was shaking and the building was slowly collapsing. They didn't move at all. Ada touched the trigger of her gun, but she didn't pull it.Yet.

"I really hoped it wouldn't end like this." She said. It hurt her having to end things with Leon and (y/n) like this, but this is what has to be done.

"So that's all it was...I- no. We were some paws to you?" Leon said, angrily.  
  
"Look, I'm just doing my job." 

"And I'm doing mine, so drop that damn gun! I'm taking you in.

"Hand over the sample, Leon. I don't wanna hurt you."

Part of the platform fell down due to a gigantic rock hitting it. (y/n) let out a scream, holding onto the platform. "Leon...Help!" She screamed, trying her best not to fall down into the abyss of darkness.

Surprised, Leon lowered his gun and bent over, helping the girl. As soon as Leon helped the girl back up, she felt safe again. She smiled, "Thank you..." He turned around, no longer holding his gun. Ada didn't shoot him or (y/n). In the end, she didn't want to hurt both. Then, he said.

"Then shoot me. But I don't think you can."

Ada was speechless, still pointing her gun at him. In the end, she let go of her gun. They didn't say anything, but in the background, they could hear the same robotic voice saying the same thing; about the lockdown. Or the sound of the building collapsing, or the sound of the electric door opening...Wait what? (y/n) looked behind her, seeing Annette pointing the gun at her? No, she was pointing it at Ada. She pulled the trigger, hurting Ada's shoulder. The platform they were staying on started collapsing. With Ada in the same position as (y/n). But with one shoulder hurt, and the other holding onto Leon's hand.  
  
"Ada!"

As Leon was holding Ada, he saw as the virus fell down from his pocket down the rabbit hole. It was too late for it now.

"No one gets the sample now." Annette said, collapsing. That was, this time for sure, the last of her.

"Leon..." Ada breathed out, a small smile on her face.

"H-Hold on... I think I can-"

The platform was collapsing, more and more. (y/n), on the other hand, was out of harm's way. She was in front of the elevator, waiting for Leon. When the platform collapsed, she had enough time to move and cross. But for Leon and Ada...  
  
"Forget it." Ada said. They knew where this was going. She was telling Leon to let her fall down.

"Shut up-I got you!" Leon exclaimed, holding tightly. He won't let her go. Not right now.

"It's not worth it."

"Don't do this..." 

He could feel Ada's hand fall from his. "Take care of yourself, Leon." She smiled, and then turned her head to (y/n)."And you too." As Leon lost his grip on the woman's hand, and how she could feel herself falling down from this immense height, Ada realized. Maybe what (y/n) said was true. Maybe she really is from the future. But does it really matter now?

"Ada-NO!" Leon screamed.

Leon looked down. He could see nothing. Slowly and carefully, he got up and walked over to the elevator. Completely ignoring (y/n). Did she lie to him too? 

"Self-destruct sequence activated. Please get out of the building before the timer runs out"

**9:58:82:**

10 minutes. They had 10 minutes to get out of the laboratory.

Inside the elevator, (y/n)] spoke out.  
  
"Leon..." She sighed. 

No reply.

She got closer to him, taking her hand in his. "Are you okay?"

He quickly got his hand from hers, not looking at her in the eye. "I wish I could say yes."

"Leon..."

They finally arrived at the top. They were in a room full of monitors. Walking to one of them, Leon could see something...or someone. 

"Claire?!" He said, staring into the monitor.

"Leon...? You're down here too?" Claire smiled.

"Yeah, but the whole place is going down. Listen to me! You need to get out! Fast!"

"Yeah, there's a way out. We can make it! Where are you now?"

The session was interrupted. "Claire? Are you there?"

"Leon? Hey, Leon. You're breaking up..."

"Forget about me! Just get out of here!"

No response. 

"Dammit."

"Let's go, Leon."


	19. Chapter 19

As they were running, trying their best to leave the laboratory before it blew up completely.

"Ugh...Is this a fucking joke?!" Leon said, angrily. He was mad due to the situation. Ada's betrayal, (y/n)...keeping such important information away from him, and now...The Tyrant, AGAIN. "It's okay. You can do it." Leon said, clenching his shotgun.

The girl nodded, and this time she went ahead first. Waiting for the creature's punch, she stepped back at the right time. As she went past him, she was happy. Happy that she went past such a big threat. But this won't be the biggest threat they'll encounter. She thought, opening the door. Leon dodged the creature too, this time much sloppier than usual. He was focused on something else. His head was filled with dark, dark thoughts. He thought he could trust Ada, but she betrayed him. He was furious, he was confused. He just wasn't sure what he's supposed to feel right now.

"Are you okay...?" The girl asked the man.

"Do I look ok to you? Let's just go." Leon replied, bitterly. He did not want to vent all his frustrations on the girl, he felt guilty. After all, this is over, he'll make sure to apologize to her. She doesn't deserve his venting.

"..."  
They were in a pretty big mess. They were on a platform. "I'm gonna pull the lever now." Leon said, doing as he said. The platform started moving, and he thought they were safe. They'll get out of this mess, be able to take a deep breath, and finally feel safe. As the platform was going down, (y/n) heard something. It sounded like footsteps. Like they were running.

"Hey, Leon...?"

"Yeah?"

She was about to ask if he heard it too but was cut short. The Tyrant, this much into a much more horrifying state jumped onto the platform. (y/n) let out a scream, trying to get away from it. A part of it was burnt, and it had a huge claw, that could easily cut your throat. It was scary, for the both of them.

"(y/n), watch out!" Leon screamed, as he saw the creature run the girl's way. No, (y/n) was not going to die here. No way. They will make it alive. They will. Right? Out of his pocket, he got a flashbang, throwing it onto the monster's direction. As the flashbang touched the creature, it let out a blinding light that is sure to blind the Tyrant for a second or two. Taking that opportunity, Diana managed to go to Leon's side, shaking like a leaf.

"We'll get out of here alive. Together. All right?" Leon said, taking his shotgun out. Pointing the weapon at the creature, he started shooting. The girl nodded and smiled despite the circumstances. Using her gun too. But the problem was, her hands were shaking too much. And her aim was off, in the end, she's never really learned how to use it. Except for a couple of times where she was just lucky.  
[8:52 PM]  
The monster was fast, scary, and every time it let out a growl, they knew they were close to their end. But luckily, (y/n) had one more grenade. As the creature growled, she threw it in its direction, letting out an explosion cancelling its instadeath attack. That attack was by far the most challenging the in the game, and if they were about to leave it like that, only one of them will get alive. Or worse, none of them.

"This creature, it's too strong. We'll never be able to kill it." Leon said, looking at his shotgun. He had only three bullets left. He was very stressed by the situation, and how close he is to death right now. Why would someone create something like this...? Are there even more of these types of creatures?! 

"Oh, we will. Don't worry." (y/n) replied in a shaky voice, looking up. That's when she saw her, the woman in red. Indeed, she survived. If she didn't, why would she call herself Ada Wong? In her hands, she held a...case? In the case, (y/n) knew exactly what it was. Flashing the woman a smile, Ada threw the case at them. Arriving on the platform, Leon immediately ran over to the case, opening it. Inside...was a Rocket Launcher! Taking the Rocket Launcher, and aiming it at the monstrosity in front of him, he shot it. And it exploded! As the creatures lower body was no more, (y/n) was disgusted. Wishing to no longer look at the monster, she saw Leon, still looking at what used to be The Tyrant.

"Game over, bitch." He let out.

  
"You really had to ruin the moment with a cheesy line, Leon?!" The girl said, laughing to which the man could not help but not laugh.

"Say what you want, that was badass."


	20. True end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true ending...

"Leon." He looked over at the girl. 

"Thank you for everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... thanks for keeping me alive. For keeping me going. If it weren't for you-" She replied, making the man hug her. 

"You don't have to thank me. It is my duty to keep you safe." He never thought he would become so fond of her. 

"...Leon. I...I like you." She said, getting red. She was never the one who would confess first, but this time... She held his hands in hers and leaned in. She expected for him to turn away, to reject her but instead, he touched her cheeks, and with a smile on his face he leaned in and kissed her.

"I like you too."

She smiled, before saying; "W-Well of course you do! Why wouldn't you like me!" 

He chuckled, before grabbing her hand; "Let's get out of this shithole." 

She nodded, watching as Leon opened a door revealing a train? It was an electric train made by Umbrella, from the looks of it. Immediately rushing over to it, Leon jumped, safely but there was a problem. (y/n). He grabbed her hand, trying to lift her up on the train. But he couldn't. 

"(y/n)..." He kept trying to lift her up, to be by his side but she kept slipping off; 

"Leon, let me go." As much as it hurt her to say it, it was too late. She's going to die. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

...

Only their footsteps were heard on the road. No cars, no anything. Not even zombies! By now, they must have left the city where it all happened; Raccoon city. They enjoyed as the sun carefully touched their features, truly...the sunrise was something else. But Leon wasn't saying anything, he was conflicted. He was so sure; He was so sure that him, (y/n) and Ada were going to make it. (y/n) trusted him, she liked him and in the end, he let her down. 

"Leon?" Claire asked, bringing him back to reality. 

It was all umbrella's fault. He looked at the photo of him and (y/n). The one she took in the lab. He missed her, he missed her so much already. 

He took a few steps in front of Claire and Sherry, before saying;

"It's up to us, to take down Umbrella."

He's going to make sure, that everything that happened to him and (y/n) is not going to happen again. But how is he going to do that, if he couldn't even save her?

...He looked at the man in front of him. He was in an interrogation room, a deafening silence in the room. "This is a good deal. Make your choice."

"I'll work for you. I'll be an agent." 

In the memory of (y/n), he strives to be an agent, saving others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY. If you would like an alternative ending, please tell me so in the comments! And I would like to know your opinions of the story too, and what you guys think about the ending.


	21. Alternative End.

They walked down the road, the sunlight brushing down their skin. Leon let out a sigh, looking at the sunrise. Somehow, they did it. They managed to get out and survive. "Well, that was something." (y/n) said, patting his shoulder. "What are we going to do now..." 

"I'm going to look for my brother." Claire replied, making the three of them look at her. They can't change her mind, so they nodded. In the end, they watched Claire's silhouette disappear down the empty road. 

They were resting in the fields, looking at the moonlight Leon sighed;  
"It's just the three of us now." He looked over at Sherry's sleeping form, getting more and more worried. What will happen to them? "What are we going to do?" 

"Take out Umbrella, of course." (y/n) replied, hands behind her head as she watched the moon. "They didn't make just us suffer, but a whole city. Everyone there lost their lives, and why do I feel as if-"

"This isn't going to be the last time..." Leon continued on.

"Exactly. So, Leon..." She looked at him, a smile on her face. The man took her hand in his, and with a faint smile, he said;

"It's up to us to take out Umbrella."


End file.
